


The Darkness in You Shines like A Star

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Jace Wayland, Corporal Punishment, Dark Love, Dark world building, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Jace Wayland, Power Dynamics, Protective Jace Wayland, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: This is a story of love growing from darkness and how you can defeat even the greatest of enemies if you have each other.Valentine win control of Idris thanks to his two children, Clary and Jonathan, and his adopted son, Jace. The Lightwoods now have to appease Valentine by making reparations for having left the Circle and betrayed him; blood for blood. They offer Alec. Jace realizes the best way to protect Alec and get what he want as well is to make Alec belong 100% to him in every way.Unknown to Valentine neither Alec nor Jace agree with his politics and now, no longer able to use the boys against each other due to Alec’s complete allegiance to Jace, Valentine realize too late that together the parabatai pair are unstoppable.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 61
Kudos: 981





	1. The Lightwood Reparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finds a way to keep Alec safe and with him while ensuring he won't be used against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to Cindy for betaing yet another gift fic!  
> Thanks to Regina for the great art.   
> Chapter warnings: Manipulation, threats of violence, threats of sexual assault, rough blowjob, punishment (a mild slap on the cheek and some manhandling but all the same; you are now warned). Valentine should have his own warning because he is just evil in this story (again! He's evil in ALL my stories!)  
> Also warnings for references to Maryse and Valentine having an affair and a person used as (war) reparation. Hints at homophobia, racism against Downworlders and child abuse but not shown.

**You all know the rutine by now - please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings**

# The Lightwood Reparation

So… Valentine had won. No one had expected it. Though looking back it was pure arrogance by the Clave that had resulted in this shortsightedness.

Valentine had 18 years ago caught his wife, Joselyn, trying to abandon him and the Circle with his parabatai turned werewolf, Luke and their unborn daughter. Valentine had caught them, killed Luke and taught Joselyn the price of disobedience. She never went against him again. In fact, she had never been seen speaking in public again and was rarely at public events all together after this.

Together with Joselyn, Valentine had raised three powerful children; their daughter, Carissa, their son Jonathan and Jace Herondale whom they had adopted when the Herondales mysteriously died. Imogen Herondale had objected, claiming she wanted to raise her own grandchild but she had been met with a sudden accident which left Jace as the only living Herondale. While Valentine had been suspected in the demise of all the Herondales nothing had been proven. All three children raised by the Morgensterns were enhanced; Clarissa and Jace with pure Angel blood and Jonathan with pure royal Demon blood. Alone the three children were strong but together they were unbeatable.

Valentine had been biding his time and had grown the Circle into a political opposition party to the Clave, calling for a much harsher approach to the Downworld. Tempered somewhat by Joselyn’s influence Valentine no longer called for the death of all Downworlders but instead wanted a break from the Downworld and an enslavement of the demon-blooded; through war if need be. Warlocks were for example particularly useful as slaves to the Nephilim as they could make portals and other magic and Werewolves were great hunters and trackers. With the usefulness of Downworlders in mind, Valentine didn’t need them to die; just fully under his control.

The Circle had grown in influence and power. However, a failed coup attempt ten years ago set things back and several influential members left the Circle; including Maryse Lightwood, her husband Robert and their three children, Alec, Izzy and Max. Valentine had escaped with his family and loyal followers into exile.

Everyone had thought that had been the end of Valentine and the Circle. How wrong they had been. Valentine had returned to Alicante five years ago with his family and followers, having spent his exile rallying support for his cause and gaining power and influence. The Circle and in particular Valentine himself was now so powerful not even the Clave could touch him. Valentine’s position was strongly due to the brutal efficiency in combat his three children had developed with their superior abilities.

Instead of prosecuting Valentine for his attempted coup, everyone now instead tried to appease him. The Lightwoods had seen the writing on the wall and in an effort to tie their family to the Morgensterns they had suggested their oldest child, Alec, become parabatai to Jace. Valentine had accepted, having always felt that the parabatai bond had advantages when one could control the exchange of feelings and thus gain control of the bond. Valentine himself had done this expertly with Luke, which was why he had never suspected his parabatai had planned to betray the Clave until it had been too late.

Valentine had raised Jace to find and exploit any weakness in others as he had in all his children. Jace though was without a doubt the most cunning of his children whereas Jonathan was the most ruthless, aided by his demonic blood, and Clarissa was the most manipulative.

The parabatai bonding had given Jace the power boost Valentine had envisioned while ensuring the Lightwood boy experienced none of that power back, thanks to Jace’s strong control of his emotions and thus the parabatai bond between them.

Within weeks of meeting the boy Jace knew all his weaknesses, all his fears and all about his hidden shame; his crush on his parabatai. In the five years, Alec had been his parabatai Jace had easily been able to play on everything he knew about him in a clever give and take, leaving the boy forever hopeful and forever in doubt regarding his feelings and desire for him. Jace would give the minimum of attention, the flash of a smile, to ensure the boy did what he was told, to keep him off balance and off center. This left Alec under Jace’s control without him even realizing it and that was in Jace’s opinion the safest for both of them.

To be honest Jace could not take all the success with his power over Alec. The boy was starving for attention, for the slightest touch. Praise was like a drug to him, having gotten it so very rarely. Maryse had been Valentine’s general, and his mistress, and she prescribed strongly to his own school of raising children. Some grew stronger by this particular brand of conditional love and controlled punishments. Alec…Alec was sensitive. He had not gotten stronger, harder, and tougher in the soul; only in his body. Alec had learned to expect a beating; he could take a beating. However, he was a bleeding heart and a romantic and Jace knew just how to exploit that.

Adding to this was the fact that Alec was just good at following orders; he felt safe when he knew what was expected of him and firmly believed that if he followed the rules then he would not only avoid punishment but he might also get the praise he so desperately sought. All of this put together had meant Alec had been an easy and surprisingly willing target for Jace; he wanted Jace to be pleased with him; be happy with him.

Clary found it all very amusing and called Alec his lost puppy due to the way Jace could get him to do whatever he wanted; even if he did sometimes mouth off about it. Jonathan looked at Alec with a look that clearly said he ‘wanted one’ because he in general wanted any toys his brother had.

Everything had changed when Valentine’s power stopped being behind the scenes but moved in front and center. Valentine’s coup against the Clave paid off and this time; Valentine won!

Valentine executed all his political opponents as traitors on Angel Square in the middle of Alicante. The former seat of the Clave, the largest building in Alicante, became Valentine’s private mansion. The large hall where the Clave had met became Valentine’s audience hall. The few Shadowhunters who had been in opposition to him, whom Valentine hadn’t managed to kill during the coup, had fled to the Mundane world, seeking protection from the Seelies or the Downworld in general.

Valentine was focusing on cementing his power in Idris but the Downworld knew he would turn to them sooner or later. They were preparing for war; Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful Warlocks and a Prince of Hell, had risen as one of the key leaders.

Valentine would have to deal with the Downworld; later. When he had complete control of Idris. He was still cleaning up the leftover traitors who had deserted him. Today time had come for the Lightwood family. Valentine understood if any the power of illusion and fear so when the family had arrived to the large hall in Valentine’s new seat of power, Valentine, ten of his guards and his three children were all there. The guards stood against the walls, observing and ready to defend their leader. The high ceiling, Angel statues standing around the hall by the walls, marble floor, large paintings on the walls and even large windows helped create a feeling of power and intimidation. Valentine was seated behind a large wooden desk, facing the door, his sons on each side of him and Clary sitting next to Jonathan. His wife never took part in political affairs and asn’t present today either. Valentine was not a forgiven man and her life had been in his control since he had decided to spare her; only on the condition, she ensured the three children they raised stayed loyal to him. So far, she had fulfilled her promise and thus so far….she was alive.

“So…Maryse. Regretting you betrayed me?” Valentine greeting in a cold tone, finally speaking as Maryse, Robert and their three children came to a stop before the large wooden table in the middle of the room, all of them standing at attention with their hands clasped behind their backs, standing on a row before the table.

Maryse appeared relaxed which meant she wasn’t. Valentine had to admit he still wanted her with him but betrayal had to be punished. Robert looked nervous; Valentine had never cared much for him or thought highly of him. Next was their oldest child, Alec, Jace’s parabatai. He was looking straight ahead, at him, but his eyes couldn’t help but sneak over to his parabatai occasionally, clearly a bit hurt that Jace wasn’t looking his way at all. The more Jace ignored him the more Alec was stealing glances, making Valentine smirk proudly at his son. He had learned well. Next stood the only daughter; the one called Izzy. She was a hellfire for sure. Her eyes were showing her defiance and her annoyance at the situation. She was one to watch; she might need to be broken in later but if he could convince Maryse, he could convince the daughter. The youngest son just looked afraid and uncomfortable; Valentine dismissed him all together.

“I never betrayed you, Valentine,” Maryse denied, her voice calm, her gaze even.

“You left,” Valentine reminded her darkly.

“I’m sorry. Things were….” Maryse began.

“Enough!” Valentine thundered, slamming his fist into the table, making Robert flinch a bit which amused Valentine. Maryse fell silent at once but never flinched; neither did the two oldest Lightwood children which earned all three a certain level of respect from Valentine.

“You know I hate excuses,” Valentine reminded her coldly.

Maryse nodded, looked unfazed by his anger which just made Valentine remember why he wanted her back.

“Of course, yes,” Maryse agreed, her voice still even and calm.

“But if you return to me…” Valentine began thoughtfully.

Maryse nodded at once and Valentine almost laughed aloud at her eagerness.

“Of course, yes. Always,” Maryse assured him.

“You always were mine, weren’t you, Maryse?” Valentine almost purred, his eyes now solely on her.

“Yes,” Maryse agreed, cool as ice and it made Valentine decide he wanted to take her back despite her mistake, despite her betrayal.

“Very well. I will forgive you if you return as my general…and other things,” Valentine told her, looking at Robert when he said the last part. The man looked uncomfortable but he didn’t protest. Weak; just as Valentine had suspected.

“I will,” Maryse assured him, showing no outward emotions to this deal.

“And Robert?” Valentine asked, just to rub it in.

“Understands,” Maryse quickly answered for him, clearly eager to ensure the entire family were not the next on Valentine’s list to lose their lives on Angel Square.

Valentine grinned widely at that and eyed her up and down, leaving no one in doubt his mind had wandered back to memories of their time together in the past. Clary was looking politely at the Lightwoods, Jonathan was throwing a small knife up into the air and catching it again, looking bored of the whole thing while Jace was leaning back in his chair with a superior smirk, as if he owned the room, which if Valentine hadn’t been there, he would have.

“However, I will still need retribution for your betrayal,” Valentine admitted, sounding almost regretful.

“What did you have in mind?” Maryse asked, her voice now a bit cautious.

“Well…” Valentine said thoughtfully. He then turned to look at first Jace and then Jonathan. “Jace and Jonathan….what does Maryse have you want? Something substantial: Blood for blood.”

They all knew what blood for blood meant; someone of Maryse’s blood. One of her children. Their life given in return for the life the Lightwoods had tried to take from Valentine with their betrayal. Could be a life ended or a life tied in servitude but Valentine clearly felt a life was owed from the family.

Jace shrugged when Valentine looked at him for his input, knowing this was a test because everything with Valentine was a test. Over the five years, Alec had been his parabatai Jace couldn’t deny Alec had grown on him and that was dangerous for them both. If he hadn’t cared for him and Alec hadn’t been so repressed he would have just fucked him and been done with it but fact was….he cared for him. Jace still clearly remembered the last time he had cared for something; a falcon that Valentine had killed to prove to him the dangers of love. There was no way in Edom Jace was allowing Alec to become another falcon. Therefore, Jace had to get Alec away from here, alive and well. It would be best for them both. Therefore, he would need to suggest someone else and the youngest was out of the question as he was way too young; it would be like throwing a baby in with the wolves; almost literally in this case. That of course left only one option.

“Her daughter is nice,” Jace commented without really looking at any of the Lightwoods’, sounding bored.

Jace knew that Alec would have wanted him to say him; he could feel it through the bond because Alec had never been good at hiding his feelings from him in the bond or closing the bond completely. Jace would often feel fragments of his feelings even when Alec tried to control it. Alec was dangerous in many ways for Jace to keep around; his fondness for self-sacrifice was in particular dangerous if it wasn’t kept under complete control so that he would only sacrifice for Jace and only when Jace wanted him to.

Alec was terribly innocent in so many ways, which Jace knew for a fact Izzy wasn’t; he was quite certain Alec had not even kissed anyone where as one would be hard pressed to find a guy Izzy hadn’t been with by now; she had even been with a few Downworlders. She played the game and played it well. She wasn’t a better fighter than Alec but she understood how to use all of her assets, including her body, to get what she wanted. She was cunning and had none of her brother’s self-esteem issues. If she played her cards right she could have half of Valentine’s officers wrapped around her finger. She might survive here. Maybe. She was the best option anyway.

Jonathan licked his lips as he looked at the girl and grinned appreciatively.

“Oh, yes. She certainly is,” Jonathan agreed with Jace, unaware of his real motivations for suggesting her, making the statement based solely on her beauty which her tight and low-cut outfit did everything to enhance.

Valentine smirked darkly and nodded to Izzy who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“So, your daughter?” Valentine suggested although his tone made it clear it was not really a suggestion.

Alec looked concerned at his sister and took a step forward, his hands still clasped behind his back.

“Sir, may I speak?” Alec asked softly, looking calmly at Valentine.

“Oh, so polite!” Valentine said appreciatively. He smiled as he admitted, “I like that.” He paused and Alec waited, clearly knowing he was being tested. Valentine nodded approvingly as he allowed, waving a hand at him, “Yes, speak.”

“Please, let me take my sisters place,” Alec begged, his voice strong but his eyes pleading.

“You?” Valentine asked surprised with a raised eyebrow.

Alec fought to appear unfazed as he said, “I am a good warrior. I would work well for you.”

“Well,” Valentine said thoughtfully. “I was thinking this retribution would be one of several gifts to my sons as thanks for them helping me win Idris.” He paused as he cast his daughter a winning smile, “My Clarissa already got her reward. She wanted a child Warlock of her own to mold so she got one we captured who works very well for us; Madzie.”

“Thank you, father,” Clarissa said sweetly, smiling, clearly happy with her gift.

Valentine nodded before he turned to his sons and asked them, “So Jace and Jonathan. What do you think? If you choose Alec I think this would be more Jace’s gift as it is **his** parabatai after all.”

“Oh, I would **love** to play with him at some point too,” Jonathan said darkly, pointing his knife at Alec. “He would look great in red.”

Valentine turned to look at Jace who shrugged, fighting to appear nonchalant, trying to keep his anger in check at the very thought of Jonathan cutting Alec or hurting him in any way but his hands had already formed fists. This was precisely why Alec couldn’t be the one; it was too dangerous.

“I don’t know. I like the girl better,” Jace admitted, still managing to sound bored, looking from Izzy to Alec, ignoring his parabatai’s pleading look.

Valentine gave him a piercing look that made Jace worry he might be starting to suspect he was trying to keep Alec out of this.

“But I guess if he really makes an effort,” Jace added and was relieved to see that the suspicion in Valentine’s eyes faded while Alec cast him a grateful look that annoyed Jace; didn’t he get he was trying to save them both here?!

Valentine looked to Maryse who had remained still as a statue through the exchange, doing her best not to betray her feelings on this matter, knowing Valentine well enough to know it would just be used against her.

“So, Maryse, him or your daughter?” Valentine asked evenly with a hint of curiosity.

Maryse kept her cool, making Valentine sure he had made the right decision. Maryse knew her punishment lay in more than the child she was giving away; it lay in her making the decision.

“Alec is a good choice. He will serve you well,” Maryse finally said, not looking anywhere else than at Valentine, showing no emotions in her statement.

“You love your daughter more than him,” Valentine concluded and he couldn’t help but notice how his words made Alec recoil and Izzy cast her brother a worried look. He smiled at seeing this; having Maryse admit that would help break Alec quicker.

Maryse shook her head as she denied it, “No, I…”

“Admit it!” Valentine interrupted sharply.

Maryse fell silent and took a deep breath before she admitted, still staying seemingly emotionless as she admitted, “Yes. Ok? Yes.”

Valentine noticed that Alec as he had suspected looked anguished for a second before he managed to hide his pain behind a façade of professionalism.

“Why?” Valentine asked curiously.

“Alec is….not normal,” Maryse admitted and showed feelings for the first time as a hint of regret and shame was now in her voice.

“How so?” Valentine insisted.

“He doesn’t like women,” Maryse explained, embarrassment clear in her voice and expression at saying it aloud.

“He just sacrificed himself for his sister,” Valentine pointed out, nodding to Izzy, knowing she didn’t mean it like that but wanting her to have to say it.

“I mean sexually,” Maryse clarified, her cheeks going red at the humiliation at saying it, as Valentine had wanted.

“Oh. Brilliant,” Valentine said satisfied. “The sexuality issue was a Clave issue. Under my rule we will have no such hang-ups.”

Valentine turned to look at his sons and the male guards standing around the room as he said crudely, smirking darkly, wanting to see if he could rattle Maryse and break the Lightwood boy that little bit extra to ensure he knew his place here, “So guys…I guess you won’t have to be lonely at night. You will have a willing bitch right here.”

The guards laughed as expected at the joke, Jonathan gave Alec a leer and Jace still mostly just looked bored of the whole thing; he had learned his falcon lesson well. _To love is to destroy_. Never get attached to something you can’t lose; it will just be used against you. However, on the inside Jace felt anger and fear and knew he would have to deal with this somehow. He knew he couldn’t stand by and see Alec used like that but he couldn’t let Alec be used against him either. He had to find another option.

Valentine turned to look at Alec who was blushed a deep red, looking down to avoid anyone seeing the fear in his eyes. Izzy looked like she wanted to murder everyone but luckily knew she had to remain still or the consequences for them all would be so much worse.

“Wouldn’t they, Alec or shall we go back to talking about this with your sister?” Valentine threatened, wanting the boy to know that he didn’t run a charity here; everything had to be earned, including his mercy.

Alec sank, fighting his fear and got out in a quiet voice, still looking down, his face red from shame and embarrassment, “I…No, Yes. Sir.”

“Yes what?” Valentine demanded, wanting the Lightwood boy to understand who had the power here.

While Alec had never openly opposed the Circle; he wasn’t that stupid, then he had never joined up and he had never fought for them or with them. That alone was enough to make him a liability in Valentine’s mind and thus he would have to be shown who had the power here to be certain he stayed in his place.

“Yes, if that is what you wish then I will be their willing…that,” Alec managed to get out, stammering, his eyes almost burning a hole in the floor from how intensely he was staring at it.

“Oh, he blushes! How cute!” Jonathan smirked darkly.

Alec kept his eyes lowered, blushing even deeper and Jace realized two things; firstly how beautiful and innocent Alec looked like this; everything he himself wasn’t. Secondly that he really would need to do something if Alec was selected: Alec was appearing the perfect and easy victim for everyone here and he could not afford to have such weakness associated with him.

“I think he’s a virgin,” Jace declared, thinking Alec could just as well learn this lesson right away; never trust anyone with a secret you can’t bear to have shared.

Better Alec learned that lesson now, with something like this and not something truly devastating… like the fact that Jace knew Alec didn’t agree with Valentine’s politics which would get him into real trouble. Jace didn’t agree either but he had never told anyone that. He had fought for Valentine because that was what he had been taught to do; it didn’t matter whether he agreed with him or not.

Alec cast Jace a wounded look, having told him about his sexual inexperience in confidence.

“Are you a virgin, Alec?” Jace asked with a smirk, having guessed it from what Alec had told him even though Alec hadn’t used those precise words.

Jace ignoring the hurt look Alec was giving him; the boy really should have learned by now never to give away any secrets he couldn’t live with having exposed. He had to learn these lessons now and quickly or he would not survive here.

Alec blushed even more as he admitted in a small voice, his eyes going to the floor again, “Y…Yes.”

There was just something so…stunning with the way his parabatai was all fumbling and shy and Jace felt his arousal increase at hearing him confirm he had never been with anyone. It was a rare thing; Shadowhunters normally had a live fast, die young mentality and Alec was twenty, two years older than him. The things he could teach his innocent parabatai….

An idea hit Jace; the other option he had been seeking. A way to make it work to have Alec here. If Alec would be truly his, be loyal only to him….then he could never betray him, he could never lose him. Then it might be ok to show some affection…right? _To love is to destroy._ If Jace could tear away what Alec believed in now, if Alec could be made to be truly loyal to him, completely…then maybe the affection he knew for a fact Alec had for him and the feelings he knew he had developed for Alec…maybe it could become an advantage instead of a weakness to be used against him.

He looked more intensely at Alec and was struck by the attractiveness of his features; a beauty Alec had never believed he had and had never used to his advantage. With everything he knew about Alec; his affection for him, his need for praise, his love of rules and the safety he found in orders…Jace smiled inwardly. He could make this work! He could finally, after waiting five years, believing this cat and mouse game would be all they would ever get….finally he would be able to make Alec truly be his. The very idea was intoxicating to say the least.

“Oh. Father, we are gonna have to keep this one!” Jace declared, giving Alec a suggestive wink that made him blush and look down, clearly caught between arousal and confusion as Jace had never openly flirted with him before, keeping it to small hints and innuendos.

“Well, let’s see what his responsibilities will be,” Valentine said with a cold smile, never one to give up a position of power and if his sons wanted the Lightwood boy he could be useful; leverage.

It was one of the reasons he had gifted Clarissa the Warlock child; it was a perfect thing to use against her since she cared for the child should she act up.

Valentine rose from the table, making his children do likewise. He looked at Maryse.

“Maryse?” Valentine questioned, the word not really a question but a final test, a final surrender.

“He’s yours,” Maryse conceded, cold, calm and collected in her defeat and Valentine knew he had chosen right to keep her.

“Perfect!” Valentine declared and rubbed his hands together. He looked to Jace and Jonathan as he said, “Now, boys, why don’t you find a room for Alec while Maryse and I get reacquainted!”

Valentine walked over to where Maryse stood, ignoring Robert who stood right beside her, enjoying the faint blush of humiliation on the man’s cheeks as he took a firm grip on Maryse’ nearest wrist and pulled her along, towards the door. She went willingly.

“The rest of the Lightwoods can leave,” Valentine said over his shoulder as he disappeared with Maryse out of the room.

Robert wasted no time gearing his two remaining children towards the door after both Izzy and Max had hugged Alec, worry and loss in their eyes as they reluctantly left him behind. Robert left his son to his fate with little more than a small nod of his head in acknowledgement, having never been able to accept Alec since he had told his parents he was gay.

Alec remained standing where he had stood before, his hands still clasped behind his back as Jonathan and Jace reached him while Clary left the room, having no interest in the gift her brother and Jace had been given.

Jace gave Jonathan a warning look when they both reached Alec at the same time. Jonathan had always wanted what he had and Jace knew that the only way to control Jonathan was to stay strong and decisive.

“Come with me, Alec. I will show you to your room,” Jace said, putting a possessive hand at the small of Alec’s back, guiding him out the room.

Alec tensed but let himself be guided out, instinctively trusting Jace as he always did.

“I can’t **wait** to get to know you better,” Jonathan told Alec with a suggestive wink as they walked down a corridor towards the sleeping quarters, still playing with his knife.

Jace’s eyes lit up golden as he looked at Jonathan, his hand on Alec’s back moving to grip around his waist, pulling him closer to him and further away from Jonathan.

“Back off, Jonathan,” Jace warned, knowing how Jonathan played with his toys. It wasn’t nice and the toys always ended up so broken killing them was a mercy.

“He’s just upset he can’t have you for himself, pretty boy,” Jonathan smirked at Alec.

Alec blushed and looked down, unsure what to say to that.

“Jonathan, I would hate to remind you what happens if you play with my toys. He stays off limits until I say otherwise. He is **my** parabatai; I have a previous claim and he is mainly **my** gift as father said,” Jace warned him dangerously.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jonathan conceded, clearly remembering how Jace had indeed kicked his ass in the past for playing with his toys without permission. Not wanting to appear cowered he added, “I have other stuff to do anyway.”

Jace waited until Jonathan had disappeared down another corridor before guiding Alec further down the corridor they were on.

“So, I am giving you the room next to mine,” Jace explained as he stopped in front of a door, making Alec do likewise.

Jace let go of him and smiled as Alec drew a deep breath of relief.

“Thank you,” Alec said, gratitude clear in his voice, happy to have Jace close by, clearly taking it as a sign he would be safer.

Jace put a hand on the nearby wall and leaned close, pushing Alec up against the wall with his back, keeping his other hand loosely on Alec’s hip. He smirked when he saw Alec’s eyes darken, caught between arousal and shock but he didn’t move away, staying close by the wall where Jace had maneuvered him to.

 _Good boy_ , Jace thought approvingly.

“Now, am I right you wouldn’t actually like being passed around the guards or Jonathan for that matter like yesterday’s newspaper?” Jace asked with a knowing look, eyeing Alec up and down with interest.

Alec blushed shyly and looked down, shuddering at the idea.

“Yes,” Alec admitted softly, his cheeks red with shame and his voice trembling slightly from fear.

“I can prevent that,” Jace promised strongly.

Alec looked up at him hopefully as he got out, “Yes?”

Jace leaned closer to him, making Alec move further back. Jace followed him, a predatory look in his eyes, his body now pressing Alec’s back completely against the wall. Alec looked at him with huge eyes, clearly struggling between feeling turned on by Jace’s clear interest and power but also a bit confused and taken back, unsure what was going on.

“Would you rather want to belong to me?” Jace asked with dark seduction pouring from his eyes.

“To you?” Alec asked quietly, hopeful, his breath catching, telling himself this wasn’t the boy he had fallen in love with. This was Valentine’s son; his conqueror. This was different.

Yet despite Valentine’s victory, Alec’s feelings for Jace hadn’t changed. He had loved him since he had first seen him five years ago. It was so much more than the fact that he felt Jace was the most handsome man on the planet – which he thought. Jace had a power and presence, a hint of danger and darkness, which was exciting. He always seemed so confident and sure of himself, such a sharp contrast to how uncertain and shy Alec felt.

Alec couldn’t really claim he was caught between arousal and confusion regarding Jace’s power and the darkness just below the surface; he was turned on by it. Turned on by knowing, seeing, how powerful Jace was, how much in control he was….how much he wanted him, him of all people.

Jace even hinting at, suggesting, a sexual relationship with him was everything Alec had ever dreamed of and thought he would never get. He had thought the closest to a kiss he would get from Jace were the bruises he would leave on his body when they trained together. Even if Jace had drawn blood during training, Alec had never used an iratze; he had liked looking at the scars afterwards, as if they were visible caresses. It had been the only way he had been allowed by the Clave to love his parabatai and he had treasured those bruises and scars. He had come to see them as a sign of Jace’s love for him. The more Jace hurt him during training the more it indicated Jace didn’t want him injured in battle. It showed his concern; his care…his love.

Jace nodded and caressed Alec’s cheek as he said seductively, “Only to me.”

Alec almost moaned, half leaning into the touch, all logical thoughts disappearing. Jace had never touched him like this before; it was like an electric shock.

“Y...yes?” Alec got out, his words almost not audible.

Jace smirked and pulled his hand back as he looked at him with eyes dark from desire.

“Beg me for it,” Jace demanded, wanting to make his position of power clear; he was not having another falcon incident!

The aroused haze lifted from Alec’s eyes and he looked confused and surprised at him.

“I….what?” Alec got out, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

“Beg to be mine,” Jace insisted, a look between desire and power in his eyes.

Alec blushed a deep red but Jace’s gaze was firm and unmoving.

Jace took a hand to Alec’s face and Alec’s eyes got wide when Jace traced his lips seductively, making Alec fight the urge to lick his fingers, almost moaning at the sensation, his eyes clouding with lust again.

Jace leaned in close and whispered in Alec’s ear, his breath hot against his skin, making Alec shiver with desire, “Beg me, parabatai.”

Alec almost moaned and Jace gave him a look halfway between impatience and lust when he pulled a bit back so he could look into his eyes.

Alec had to fight his arousal to be able to formulate words, his mind blown from Jace’s clear desire to have him in this way; this way he had always dreamt of being his.

Finally, Alec managed to stammer out, finding that begging to belong to Jace, something he had secretly dreamed of, made his arousal increase, “I…Please.”

Jace smiled in victory as he asked, his voice like honey over steel, “Please what?”

Alec sank, the humiliation running through his veins as hot as lava and yet somehow his arousal had not died; in fact begging just seemed to make him even more aroused. He wasn’t quite sure if it was supposed to work like that but Jace seemed pleased every time he begged and seeing Jace happy was something Alec loved.

“Please let me be only yours,” Alec got out quietly, having to lower his eyes as he spoke in embarrassment, afraid Jace would be able to tell just how turned on he was from begging.

He was a Shadowhunter; he wasn’t supposed to beg and certainly not enjoy doing so. So why did he enjoy begging Jace? Maybe that was what love was; he thought that could be it.

“Very good,” Jace smirked darkly before he pushed just that little bit further, “Who do you want to belong to?”

“You…please,” Alec mumbled, blushing again, looking at the same spot on the floor, feeling ashamed not only for saying it but because he found himself so incredibly tuned on by begging for it. He had fantasied about Jace for years; the idea of being his now….

Jace put a hand on Alec’s chin and tipped his head up so he was forced to look at him.

“I can make that happen,” Jace promised darkly, smiling when he saw the lust in Alec’s eyes.

“If?” Alec asked hopefully, unconsciously licking his lips, feeling both eager and a little worried about what Jace would ask of him in return for his protection.

There were very few things Jace could ask for that Alec would not do and enjoy doing. That fact should probably scare him a bit but it didn’t.

“If you do something for me,” Jace demanded, victory making his voice smug and sure.

“Anything,” Alec promised, nodding eagerly, feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded at being this close to Jace after pining after him for years.

“Anything?” Jace repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him. “Oh, Alec. You really should learn to negotiate better!”

Alec would have lowered his head in shame at the clear reprimand in Jace’s voice if not for Jace’s grip on his chin.

“What do you want?” Alec asked softly, a hint of apprehension in his eyes but mainly lust and excitement, not really able to see his parabatai and the object of his affection for five years as a true threat despite the evidence to the contrary when he had helped Valentine gain control of Idris.

Jace released his chin and instead stroked his cheek as he said, “I am thinking there is really no need for you to have your own room when you can stay in mine.”

Alec’s eyes went wide in shock, hope and astonishment as he got out, “In yours?”

Jace grinned at his expression and moved back, taking a firm grip on Alec’s nearest wrist and pulled him with him towards his own room. Alec followed pliantly. Jace’s room was simple; a large bed, a desk and a chair, a wardrobe and a set of drawers. There was a connected bathroom. Jace stopped in the middle of the bedroom and released Alec’s wrist, turning around so they were facing each other.

“You said anything?” Jace questioned, heat in his eyes as well as a dark undertone of power that made Alec shiver from both desire and nervousness, unsure which he should be feeling at this point, confused about the constant push and pull he was feeling from Jace today – from being ignored and disregarded to now being protected.

Alec nodded, unconsciously rubbing the wrist Jace had held on to as his grip had left faint red marks from how hard he had held on. It made Alec think he really desired him to hold him so firmly and he secretly hoped the marks would last at least until tomorrow so he could look at them and feel cared for.

“Anything,” Alec agreed, blushing as he said it and looked down.

Alec’s eyes found Jace’s bed, which made him blush even more, and he quickly found a spot on the floor to focus on instead.

“Get on your knees,” Jace said, his voice commanding and filled with beginning edges of desire, his eyes holding a faint golden edge from power and lust.

“Jace?” Alec questioned hesitantly, unsure he had heard him correctly, feeling his desire increase but also his nervousness; he knew only one thing he might be doing on his knees and while he had dreamed of giving Jace a blowjob he was well aware he had never done it before and would likely not do a good job and he really wanted to do a good job.

“Kneel. Now!” Jace ordered and put a hand on his right shoulder, pushing downwards, not enough to force his descend but enough to make his intention clear.

“Yes,” Alec got out, his mouth dry from a mixture of lust and nervousness.

He was unsure what was going to happen; would Jace really want a blowjob from him? He had never shown sexual interest in him before. What if he had misjudged the situation? He again felt trapped between worry and arousal as he fell to his knees, blushing a bit as he looked questioning up at Jace.

“You know what to do,” Jace said as he looked down at him, moving the hand he had on Alec’s shoulder to his neck, just resting it there for now.

Alec blushed a deeper red, unsure if he understood this correctly. Jace had never indicated he desired him before. What if he misunderstood? He had grown up being told being gay was wrong and had been punished plenty when his secret had been revealed. He didn’t want that to happen here; he didn’t want Jace to despise him.

“I….” Alec got out nervously.

“What?” Jace demanded, rising an eyebrow at him.

“I haven’t done it before,” Alec admitted shyly, his cheeks getting warm and red as he made a vague hand gesture towards Jace’s crotch which was in his line of sight now, thinking his wording would ensure Jace would have to confirm if he wanted a blowjob from him.

“I am the first to have your mouth?” Jace asked, wanting to hear him say it, even though he was certain he was.

Alec sighed in relief, a mixture of arousal and nervousness filling him at Jace’s confirmation of his desires. Jace desired him! That fact overshadowed everything else he felt.

Alec nodded and looked down, embarrassed at his inexperience, as he got out, his voice barely audible, “Yes.”

Jace used the grip at the base of his neck to grip Alec’s hair and force his head back so he could look at him. Alec half-closed his eyes and leaned into the hard grip, almost moaning, loving the physical feel of Jace’s desire for him.

“Good. I like that!” Jace told him possessively, giving him a sexy smirk.

Alec blushed again and became aware Jace was expecting a response.

Confused, unsure what he was meant to do or say he got out in a weak and uncertain tone, “I…Thank you?”

Needing, wanting, his insecurity to disappear Alec sought out the one thing that always brought him a feeling of security and comfort. He gave Jace a pleading look as he added, “Please…tell me what to do.”

Jace’s expression turned soft and Alec felt his heart flutter and he smiled back as he always did because this was Jace.

“Now, just do as I say and you will do fine,” Jace told him, his voice almost kind.

Alec nodded, believing him because he always believed him, “Ok.”

Jace kept one hand in Alec’s hair and single-handed got his fly open and his half-hard cock out. Alec couldn’t help but stare; he had never seen it before. He was big; bigger than he himself was. He found his arousal increase, staring at this clear evidence of the effect he had on Jace.

“Open up and relax your throat and no teeth,” Jace told him as he pulled sharply in Alec’s hair to get him to move closer to his cock, holding it with the other hand.

Alec eagerly moved closer and put his hands on Jace’s thighs for support, relieved for Jace’s orders and guiding hand. He opened his mouth, taking Jace inside, trying to relax although he wasn’t quite sure how one did relax ones throat. The texture and taste of Jace in his mouth was different from anything else he had tried, not unpleasant though. After a few seconds he decided he really liked it. He felt himself growing harder by fulfilling this fantasy of sucking Jace off even if the practical details of how to do that precisely was challenging to him, this being his first time.

Alec wasn’t sure what to do with the teeth thing; he tried to kind of wrap his lips around his teeth. He expected Jace to stop after just coming inside his mouth but he kept pressing in further. Alec tried to lick and suck as best as he could, happy and encouraged when he could feel Jace was enjoying what he was doing, feeling his own cock harden by it, his jeans feeling impossibly tight.

Alec started to panic a bit when Jace slowly pressed further, hitting the back of his throat, making tears come to his eyes. He wanted to make this good for Jace but he was unsure of the mechanisms of this. He looked up at Jace, catching his eyes. He tried to silently tell him he couldn’t go further. Surely people didn’t go further, right? Did they? Was he just not good enough? He fought to relax his throat as Jace had said but he was unsure how to do that. Alec knew Jace had understood him for he stopped for a few seconds, letting Alec breathe which he fought to do through his nose. Then he pressed in further. Alec fought against his gag reflex, fighting to keep going, fighting to not pull back.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled against the cock in his mouth, trying to warn Jace to not go further.

Jace gave him a few seconds to breathe before he pushed in further. Alec gagged, tears running down his cheeks as he fought against Jace’s hand in his hair to be released. Jace let him go and he sat back on his heels, gasping for breath like a fish out of water, tears in his eyes.

“I…” Alec got out, his voice strained and raw from the abuse to his throat, upset with himself for having pulled back.

“Alec!” Jace scowled, giving him a disappointed look that made Alec’s heart ache and his own arousal fade somewhat.

“Sorry but it’s just I….” Alec started to explain, blushing, his voice weak and raw.

Knowing the harsh punishment Valentine would give if he ever caught Alec making excuses Jace thought it was best he learned this lesson quickly for Valentine was never merciful.

“No excuses,” Jace warned him and hit him across the face, open handed, Jace’s disappointment making Alec recoil more than the slap itself which was actually quite mild.

“Sorry,” Alec got out, unsure why he was sorry but he wanted Jace to go back to using that kind tone with him again, feeling he had failed him somehow.

Yet despite feeling upset over failing Jace Alec couldn’t deny he was aroused at looking up at him towering above him like this, all powerful and commanding, so sure of himself. So much like the image Alec had in his head of Jace; like a perfect Adonis carved from marble. Powerful, unmoving, unwavering. Perfection.

“I said relax,” Jace reminded him, disappointment clear in his voice, making Alec blush in shame at hearing his disappointment in him.

Jace noticed Alec’s reaction to his disapproving tone and smiled inwardly. If he just pushed that little bit extra, he was sure Alec would be his completely. And he of course knew just what was needed to ensure that; how to give him that push.

Jace forced a nonchalant look on his face and shrugged as he added, “I don’t know. Maybe we should reconsider this deal? I mean if you don’t want to…”

Alec looked panicked at him and shook his head violently. He wanted to belong to Jace; he wanted to stay with him, in his room!

“No!” Alec protested weakly, his voice still low and abused.

Alec moved back into position on his knees and looked up at Jace with a determined look.

“I can do it,” Alec swore.

“Very well,” Jace smirked, smiling at his victory. He knew his parabatai so well; he worked best under pressure, always wanting to impress and go that extra mile.

Alec gave him a strong look as he took Jace’s cock back into his mouth and slowly went further and further down on him.

“Fuck! That’s it. Take me deep,” Jace cooed, putting his hand back in Alec’s hair, feeling the non-verbal shiver of desire and pleasure his praise brought Alec.

Alec forced himself to relax, ignoring his gag reflex, tears running down his cheeks as he took Jace all the way down his throat, fighting to not pull back, his hands on Jace’s thighs likely so tight he would leave bruises but Jace didn’t seem to mind. Alec finally managed to take all of him in, his chin right up against Jace’s balls. He smiled in victory, humming contently against the cock in his mouth, his own arousal increasing at the pleased and aroused noises Jace was making.

“Good parabatai,” Jace praised, his hand in his hair a fist, fighting to control his orgasm because damn; wasn’t Alec just the hottest thing ever on his knees with his cock buried deep in his mouth?

Alec hummed happily against the cock in his mouth at the praise, his cock hardening further and the vibrations sending pleasant shivers through Jace.

Feeling Alec had proven his dedication enough Jace pulled at Alec’s hair, pulling him off his cock. Alec looked up at him with a dazed and slightly confused look, spit running out of the corners of his mouth and traces of tears on his cheeks. He looked wrecked…he looked beautiful. Alec tried to move forward to get Jace’s cock back into his mouth, an eager look in his eyes that made Jace’s arousal increase. Jace’s grip in his hair held Alec back and he gave him a confused and somewhat disappointed look at being kept away from him.

“I want to hear you. I want to hear you tell me how much you like it,” Jace told him, his own arousal reflected in his eyes and tone.

Alec blushed and looked down and felt he got even more aroused by admitting to liking it when Jace used his mouth like this, “I….I like it.”

Jace gave him a slightly disappointed look and pointed to the bulge in Alec’s pants.

“You can do better than that! I can see you are aroused,” Jace reprimanded.

Alec sank and forced himself to look up at Jace again, his eyes wide, his cheeks red with shame as he tried to think of words that would explain what he liked. He wasn’t quite sure why he loved it when Jace was using him like this. Maybe because it allowed him to know he was giving Jace pleasure, that he could so clearly feel and see when he did well, that Jace told him what to do and he didn’t have to think and just do it and give up control, knowing Jace would take care of everything and by doing that he would do well; he would please Jace.

Alec’s voice was raw and low as he got out, fighting to let his desire speak, “Please…use me. Fuck my throat.”

Jace almost moaned in pleasure at Alec begging without being told to; Alec begging for him to use him was officially the hottest thing Jace had ever heard and he had heard quite a lot of dirty talk in his days. Jace could see how saying it aloud made Alec even more aroused, his eyes impossibly dark with lust; Alec liked begging him for it. Jace saved that information away as very useful for their future interactions.

“Fuck! That’s better!” Jace praised and saw again how his praise made Alec almost shiver and close his eyes a bit in pure bliss at hearing it.

Alec looked back up at him and kept eye contact as he moved back onto his cock, licking and sucking at the tip before going a bit further, bobbing up and down.

“Yes,” Jace said approvingly, his hand back in Alec’s hair, a support more than a guide.

“Like this?” Alec asked weakly as he pulled off for a second before digging eagerly back in as if Jace’s cock was a buffet table and he was starving.

“Just like that, baby,” Jace praised, smiling down at him, stroking his hair, feeling Alec’s body react to his praise as he had predicted.

Just to ensure Alec knew whom he belonged to and whom he owed everything to Jace added, his voice both warm and praising but holding an edge of warning, “I doubt I could have made a better deal and gotten a better outcome.”

The double meaning in Jace’s words were not lost on Alec who kept licking and sucking on Jace’s cock eagerly, torn between worry of doing something wrong now that Jace seemed so pleased with him and pure lust at the physical moment they were sharing, wondering if this was what love was.

“Please…I can make you feel good,” Alec swore softly, his voice wrecked as he pulled off Jace’s cock for a moment, feeling his own arousal increase at his own promise, wanting to do just that.

Jace stroked Alec’s cheek almost tenderly for a moment and Alec leaned eagerly into the contact.

“For being so good you will get a reward. Do you want me to come on your face or down your throat?” Jace asked, fighting to sound more together than he was.

What Alec didn’t have in experience he more than made up for in eagerness; officially making this one of the best blowjobs of his life and Jace had had quite a few by now.

Alec blushed and wanted to look down but Jace’s hand in his hair prevented it, forcing him to keep looking up at him. For some reason that just aroused Alec further as he got out, his cheeks red and hot, “On…On my face.”

Seeing the aroused look that crossed Alec’s face at having to say what he wanted Jace played a hunch and gripped Alec’s hair tighter, hearing a soft moan from Alec for his troubles, indicating he was clearly enjoying Jace’s show of power and strength.

“What do you say?” Jace demanded.

He had barely spoken before Alec said what Jace wanted to hear because at the end of the day Alec always did what Jace wanted…and judging from the heat in his gaze he enjoyed every second of doing it.

“Please.”

“Good boy!” Jace praised and Alec moaned happily at the words, looking up at him expectantly.

Jace began to stroke himself faster and faster but didn’t need much help to come, having balanced on a knife’s edge for a while now.

“Ahhh!” Jace got out as he came explosively and moaned softly when Alec closed his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to catch as much as he could.

“Fuck, you look divine like this; on your knees and covered in my come!” Jace got out, fighting to get his breath back.

“I…” Alec got out but his voice died away as he didn’t know what to say, his arousal increasing from Jace’s words, blushing.

Alec took a hand to his face to wipe it clean but before he could do it, Jace had caught his wrist, stopping him, his grip like a vice. Alec looked questioning up at him.

“Did I tell you that you could wipe it off?” Jace asked darkly, possessively.

Alec again found himself torn between desire and uncertainty, afraid he had done something wrong, the power and darkness from Jace making him caught somewhere in between and he felt himself grow hard again, his arousal having faded a bit after Jace had come.

“N…No,” Alec got out, feeling like there was a game here, with rules he didn’t understand.

“Then you can’t till I tell you,” Jace said as he released his wrist.

Alec lowered his hand to his lap, his cheeks burning hot and red with arousal, shame and humiliation. He lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling confused at the order and even more at how aroused the order was making him. He felt like reaching for Jace; wanting Jace to hold him and say he had been good. He fought it down, angry with himself for his weakness.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” Jace asked, almost kindly as he put his cock back into his pants and rearranged his clothes, looking down at him pointingly.

Alec blushed an even deeper red, feeling like he had misbehaved and not sure why.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, honestly, because he did feel like thanking him for fulfilling a fantasy he had had for years.

Alec looking up at him to see if he had done well.

“Good boy,” Jace praised and Alec smiled in relief and pleasure at hearing those words, feeling like the sun was suddenly shining on him.

Jace started to move towards the bedroom door as he said, “Now, clean up and then come join me in the training room.”

“Yes,” Alec got out, feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened and still hard. Bathroom sounded good; maybe he could just take care of himself in the shower and feel more settled afterwards.

“Good,” Jace said with a warm smile, making Alec smile in return, happy that he had done something right.

Jace was almost out the door before he turned back to look at him and warned, “Oh, and Alec…don’t touch yourself and do **not** make me wait.”

Alec looked after him as he left, surprised by his last words, feeling it was an order. He was unsure when he could move or do anything. When the silence had lasted a few minutes he managed to get up, his knees protesting as he did so. He made it to the bathroom and got a tissue, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy; he had cried from the strain of the blowjob; his cheeks showed trails of tears and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes looked glassed and he had red marks on his cheek and on his chin. He looked…wrecked. He had to pull himself together.

Alec angrily wiped his face with the tissue, so hard he winced from pain, leaving his face red. He wanted to shower; he smelled of sex and Jace. He was confused as he realized he both liked thinking about that and found it embarrassing. A shower would help; then he could also do something with his by now aching hard on. He was about to take off his clothes when he hesitated. He couldn’t be late and Jace had told him he couldn’t touch himself. He considered his options. He wanted to please Jace and do what he had asked but he also really wanted to shower and take care of himself. Would Jace even know? How bad could he really be punished for something so small? In the end his desire and need to obey what had clearly been an order made him leave without doing anything. He easily found the training room, having been there before when the building had been a Clave building.

There were a few people in the training room but it was a large room so there was plenty of space. He saw Jace; he was making moves with a training staff and had changed into training clothes in one of the connected changing rooms. He looked graceful and very handsome, making Alec’s cock reawaken after he had just managed to get it under control. Alec was suddenly aware he had been sent here with nothing. He would have to ask Jace for clothes and….and well, everything. He blushed in embarrassment at thinking about it.

“Finally!” Jace scowled when Alec reached him, stopping his training routine and standing right in front of him.

Alec looked down, embarrassed, suddenly realizing that his indecision regarding showering had likely cost him quite some time.

“I…” Alec began softly, angry with himself for screwing up but stopped himself just shy of making an excuse, remembering Jace’s earlier order about not making excuses.

Jace took a hard and bruising grip on Alec’s chin and gave him a piercing look as he reminded him, “I told you not to make me wait.”

“I’m….I’m sorry,” Alec got out, fighting to stay still and not move out of his grip.

Jace gave him a searching look but then nodded as he said, “I forgive you.”

Alec drew a relieved breath, unaware he had even been holding his breath in fear of hearing Jace’s disappointment in him. He smiled gratefully at Jace.

“This time. Don’t do it again,” Jace warned him, his eyes lighting up golden as he used his powers to add extra pressure to his grip on his chin, making Alec whimper slightly before Jace released his grip on him all together.

“Yes. Sorry,” Alec hastily said, feeling like kicking himself for having been so stupid. He hated disappointing Jace. At Jace’s raised eyebrow he quickly added, his voice soft and appreciative, “Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Jace praised and Alec found himself smiling widely and happily at the words, forgetting everything else, the words making him feel warm all over.

Jace leaned in close to him and smirked as he told him, “Hmm… You still smell of me.”

Alec blushed, both aroused and embarrassed at his words. Unsure what to say to that he started to say shyly, “Well, I….”

“Kiss me,” Jace demanded, interrupting his nervous ramblings, wanting to give Alec a little test of his newfound commitment to obey him.

“Here?” Alec asked anxiously, looking around, seeing several other Shadowhunters present.

Jace nodded; this whole homophobia thing had been a Clave issue so Jace had never had any problems with admitting to himself he was sexually attached to people for who they were and not their gender.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed, looking expectantly at him.

Alec blushed, feeling aroused and happy that Jace would want to be seen kissing him in public but nervous at doing it here, the homophobia he had been raised with making him fearful.

“But…People can see,” Alec got out in a small voice.

Jace narrowed his eyes in warning as he ordered, “Alec, kiss me!”

Alec instinctively obeyed because he always obeyed his parabatai. He leaned in, blushing furiously but pressed his lips against his before pulling back.

“I….Was it ok? I have never….” Alec said worried, feeling embarrassed at his inexperience with something as simple as a kiss.

Jace smirked superiorly and put a hand on Alec’s neck and pulled him close, Alec willingly leaning towards him. Jace couldn’t help but smile when Alec closed his eyes in anticipation before Jace had even touched his lips. He pulled him into a hard and possessive kiss and forced his tongue into Alec’s mouth, Alec eagerly opening his lips for him when he understood what was going on. Jace’s tongue explored his mouth and Alec moaned into his mouth, lost in the sensations. Jace moved his leg so he could brush against Alec’s erection as he kept exploring his mouth, swallowing Alec’s continued moans at the friction.

“How was that for a first kiss, parabatai?” Jace asked when he pulled back, keeping the hand on Alec’s neck, grinning when it took Alec a few seconds to open his eyes and focus on him, his pupils wide with desire and admiration as his arousal had returned full force.

“Oh…Yes, much better. Thank you,” Alec got out, feeling lightheaded and like his brain had exploded, babbling out what he felt and what he hoped Jace wanted to hear, wanting him to be happy with him.

“Good boy,” Jace said with a smile as he released his hold on his neck, feeling Alec’s whole body ache towards him in response to the praise.

Alec smiled widely at the words, feeling them wash over him in soothing waves.

“Now, go take a training staff and come work out with me. Tomorrow we will see about getting you some clothes. Till then you can wear my clothes,” Jace ordered and waved a hand towards the side of the room where the training equipment, including the staffs, were kept.

Alec was unaware he was still smiling at Jace’s kiss and praise as he quickly went to obey, smiling even further at the thought of wearing Jace’s clothes, thinking it meant Jace really liked him because wasn’t that what a boyfriend did? Didn’t you wear their clothes? So Jace had to really like him. He smiled the rest of the day thinking about that.

Jace was observing Alec with a satisfied grin. By the time he was done with Alec no one would be able to use him against him. He would be his and only his and he would take such good care of him! Despite his fears at first that if it was Alec who did the deal he could be used against him he was now starting to see that he could use this situation to his advantage. He could have Alec in every way he had always wanted him and still keep Alec and himself safe from Valentine despite his affections for his parabatai - and he could gain an ally who would never betray him. This could turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos means the world to me and keep me writing. I would LOVE to hear from you - or kudos if you are shy. So if anyone want to see more of this do let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment (or just a kudos if you are shy).  
> So in other words; if you were entertained toss a coin to your author and by coin I mean kudos! ;) [Yes, that is a reference to The Witcher....I couldn't help myself]


	2. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns why Jace is so hard on him as he is punished for trying to free some Downworlder prisoners. Alec and Jace connect as Jace takes care of Alec's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to Cindy for great beta as well.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of Valentine experimenting on Downworlders, punishment (slaps and a whipping scene).  
> Valentine should still have his own warning in this story as well as all my stories.

**Please read chapter notes for chaptr warnings**

# Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Alec had been staying with Jace in his room for around two weeks now. He felt it was going well. He was learning how things worked here. The rules and the discipline wasn’t much different from the Clave or his parents for that matter though he had to get used to his limited freedom; that he didn’t have a steele of his own and that he could only go where he had been told he could go. He did well with rules though; he had always been good at following orders. Jace had said when he could fully trust him then he would get his steele and his ability to move freely around back too. Alec was determined to prove Jace could indeed trust him even though he knew that trust did not come easily to Jace.

The main difference with living here was that he got to be with Jace and no one minded. His secret crush, his secret dream, had come true. No matter what then this fact alone meant that Alec felt his life here was the best life he had ever had – despite missing his siblings.

So far, Jace had only had him give him blowjobs but he had indicated he wanted to do more. He was getting better at the blowjobs; Jace told him so. It made him happy to know he could please him. He knew how experienced and popular Jace was. He could have anyone and yet he was with him; him of all people! And Jace didn’t mind teaching him how to do things properly, just the way Jace liked it. Alec had always felt his lack of sexual experience and his shyness would be a barrier should Jace even ever consider looking at him and yet here they were. Alec was eager to learn, eager to please and Jace was happy to oblige. In these two weeks, Jace had spent every night with him. That meant something; he was sure of it. 

Alec liked that Jace so clearly told him when he did something wrong or did well. His parents had always made it hard for him to please them; their orders and reactions often contradictory or unexpected. Not so with Jace; he was direct with what he wanted.

Alec loved it when Jace praised him. No one used to praise him; he starved for it like a drug. He thought maybe they were dating now even though Jace hadn’t said as much. Jace had gotten him clothes and toiletries that same evening he had arrived and he had not let Jonathan do more than leer at him. In fact, no one had even sparred with him unless Jace had ordered it.

The training here was tougher and more demanding. Alec had not thought that possible given the demands the Clave and his parents had had. However, he assumed it was because it was a well-known fact that all three of Valentine’s children had enhanced powers, which enabled them to do things no normal Shadowhunter could; Clarissa and Jace through pure angel blood and Jonathan through demon blood from the Queen of the Hell dimensions herself, Lilith.

Jace did his best to teach him everything of his new life and toughen him up so he could fulfill the new demands put on him. So far he hadn’t succeeded and if Alec had thought getting a beating from his father if he failed a class or a training session was tough he was starting to realize it was nothing compared to the punishments Valentine had for failing.

So far Alec had only had one ‘test’ in his two weeks here where Valentine had come to see him train with his bow, but once had been warning enough and had made it abundantly clear to him just why Jace was so tough on him. Valentine had wanted him to shot five arrows, hit dead center and split one arrow after each other. He had done so with three of them, failing two. Valentine had broken two of his fingers to teach him a lesson, warning him they had to heal naturally and without the aid of runes. Valentine had told him he broke his fingers for his sake; to make him stronger. That to love was to destroy. Alec wasn’t quite sure he understood what that meant but his parents had also beaten him and told him it was because they care for him, that they wanted to make him stronger and better, so he assumed that was what he meant.

Jace had made it clear he couldn’t bandage his fingers till that evening; it would be seen as weak. So he waited and was grateful when Jace wrapped his fingers for him with an unusual tenderness. Thinking about it wrapping his fingers that evening had been the most tender Jace had so far been with his touches towards him. It had actually been the most tender anyone had been towards him in a very long time and Alec’s love for Jace had skyrocketed that evening. The memory of Jace wrapping his fingers and caring for him was among Alec’s favorite memories from his whole life although to be fair all his favorite memories featured Jace and the few who didn’t featured his siblings. It was now five days since the incident and Alec only wore some surgical tape around the two fingers.

Alec was grateful for Jace; for his care, for pushing him. He understood better now, after his own training session with Valentine, why Jace had pushed him to train so intensely. Every bruise Jace left on him, in bed or in training, was a sign of his love and Alec secretly treasured them all.

As time passed Alec got more and more convinced they were dating. Jace hadn’t said as much but Jace took care of him, protected him, taught him how to do things correctly. That was love, right? Alec wasn’t really an expert on love; his parents had claimed they loved him and had pushed him, scorned him, punished him. Nothing had ever been good enough. Izzy said she loved him but he was her big sister; he saw it as his job to protect her. The same with Max who was too small still to really understand what was going on.

Alec had never been in a relationship before, he had not even kissed anyone before. Jace was his first everything. He had nothing to compare to. But he slept wearing one of Jace’s t-shirts every night because Jace had handed him one the first night and told him to wear it to sleep and thus he did. Jace held him as they slept and he didn’t want others to touch him. That was love…Alec thought it was. Jace hadn’t said the words and Alec wasn’t expecting him too but maybe one day, at the right time, Alec would tell him that he had loved him for years. However, his few interactions with Valentine before he had been given away had made it clear to him declarations of love had to be made very carefully around the Morgenstern family so he had to wait and see when there was a good moment.

Alec felt he had gotten a good rhythm going with Jace. He hadn’t really made many mistakes with him after the first day; as mentioned then he was great at following orders. Jace seemed happy with him, pleased that he was improving and that he did what he was told.

Alec had almost forgotten what kind of person Valentine was; what he wanted them all training so hard to do. Jace kept him pretty isolated and separate from the others. When Jace went to have meals with his family, Alec stayed in his room and Jace locked the door for safety reasons; Alec thought that was very considerate of him. In addition, Jace always brought something back to him to eat and drink and sat with him in the room while he explained about insignificant things that had happened or news he had heard about Valentine’s final efforts to get rid of any remaining obstacles in Idris to his powerbase before turning towards the Downworld.

Normally Jace never told him anything of any value but this morning, when he had brought him back some breakfast, Jace had told him that Valentine wanted him to help prepare for his push towards the Downworld, planned to take place in two or three months’ time so he would be away most of the day. As Jonathan and most of the other officers who were in the building would be with Valentine today as well, Jace had allowed Alec to use the training room but nothing else; he could go there or to Jace’s room.

Alec had had every intention of obeying because following orders was what he had done his whole life and he wanted Jace to be pleased with him. He wanted to show Jace he could trust him so he in turn felt he could allow Alec his freedom of movement and his steele back. However, the silence of the mansion meant that as he went to the training room he heard noises. He ignored it but the noises persisted. Finally, he paused and listened. It sounded like screams. Screams of pain. Alec really tried hard to ignore it but when one of the screams sounded like a child’s voice he couldn’t. He told himself not to go; that he had to stay here as Jace had told him to. He thought of getting his steele back and being able to move around…he would then be able to go visit Izzy and Max. However, when the child’s screams hit him again he realized he couldn’t overlook it. He told himself he was just going to investigate and not do anything so it wasn’t so back. However, before going towards the sound he still took a dagger from the armory in the training room.

It didn’t take Alec long to figure out the sounds came from the basement under the mansion; the Clave had had holding cells down there and it seemed Valentine had continued using it as such. Alec found a staircase that was deserted and went down, not surprised by the lack of guards. As everyone in the mansion was loyal to Valentine and the prisons were locked up, there was no need for it. 

The sight that met him made Alec remember just who Valentine was and what he wanted. There were several filled holding cells; filled with Downworlders. They had black veins on them; a sign of Valentine’s experimentations on them.

When the prisoners first saw him, they looked fearful or angry but none spoke; however, they all eyed him curiously and cautiously. Alec went to the holding cell where a young boy was, around 10 years old. He guessed he had heard his screams as he was the only child here; likely from someone injecting him because his black veins were more prominent than most of the others and he looked tired and drained, occasionally rubbing his arm; likely where he had been injected. He looked to be a Warlock from his blue skin. Alec investigated the lock to the holding cell, not thinking of orders or consequences; only thinking he had to help; he had to at least get the child out.

“Are you here to hurt us?” the boy asked fearfully when he saw Alec was looking at the lock to the cell he was in.

Alec shook his head, his eyes still on the lock.

“Shh. Shh,” Alec ordered as he added softly, quietly, “I will get you out of here, ok?”

“Hurry,” a young woman, a werewolf from the scars on her neck, begged of him, pushing the Warlock boy behind her just in case it was a trick.

“I am,” Alec assured her.

Alec took out the dagger he had taken from the training room to see if he could force the lock open; it was clearly meant to be opened with a steele.

“I am not allowed a steele. It might take some time. I will…” Alec explained, trying the dagger on the lock without much success. He knew these type of locks were breakable with brute force like this; it might just take some time.

“Watch out! Behind you,” the werewolf woman warned him.

Alec sprung around just in time to see Valentine and Jace come towards him. He could see Jonathan and a few of the generals further behind him. Jonathan grinned darkly, took his own dagger from its hip holster, and did a ‘cut throat’ movement over his throat a few inches from his skin with the dagger while giving him a sinister look. Alec fought down his fear and forced himself to ignore him and focus only on Valentine and Jace who had now reached him. Valentine was easy to read; he looked furious. Jace, however, he couldn’t read and that worried him greatly. However, there was a hint of disappointment in Jace’s eyes which made Alec feel like he had been punched in the gut and he sank nervously.

“Alexander,” Valentine said darkly as he came to a stop before him.

Alec put the dagger into his belt and clasped his hands behind his back, fighting to try and save what he could of the situation.

“Valentine. Jace,” Alec greeted, looking from one to the other, getting even more concerned when Jace barely glanced at him.

“What were you doing?” Valentine demanded to know, his voice sharp as he nodded towards the holding cell behind him.

Alec bit his lower lip until it bleed and looked down as he got out, “Nothing. I…”

“Come over here,” Valentine ordered in a dangerous tone, interrupting him.

Alec came forward to stand in front of him, nervously licking dry lips, his eyes flickering to Jace a few times but he wasn’t looking at him, just looking straight ahead.

“Yes, Sir?” Alec got out.

Alec had expected the hit but somehow it still took him by surprise when Valentine’s hand made contact with his cheek, sending his face flying to the side. Feeling Alec was too slow in turning back to look at him Valentine took a bruising grip on his chin, his nails drawing blood, making Alec wince slightly from the pain.

“Don’t **ever** lie to me again. You got it?” Valentine warned angrily.

Alec would have nodded but couldn’t from the hard grip on his chin.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out, fighting not to show how nervous he was.

Valentine released his hold on him as he demanded to know, “So what were you doing?”

Alec fought the urge to touch his warm and stinging cheek. Valentine knew what he had been doing he realized; he had to admit to it and take whatever punishment was coming.

“I…Please, Sir. You don’t need them,” Alec pleaded softly, knowing it was unlikely he could sway him but for the sake of his own consciousness he had to try.

Alec ignored the warning look Jace was casting him, clearing wanting him to shut up and stop getting himself into further trouble but Alec couldn’t. He had to try.

“At least the boy. The boy can’t be very useful. Maybe he could be traded with the Downworld for provisions or something else we need,” Alec quickly added, hoping by just selecting one of them Valentine might see his point.

Valentine’s expression darkened and his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You were freeing them?! Downworlders?” Valentine roared.

Alec sank, looking at Jace who wasn’t looking at him but there was a hint of fire in his eyes and he looked tense. Fuck; he had really fucked up.

“Sir, I…” Alec began nervously.

“Shut up!” Valentine roared, backhanding him so hard Alec lost his footing and fell down, looking up at Valentine with huge eyes as he wiped blood from his split blood.

“Jace, isn’t this **your** toy?” Valentine asked of him, giving him a displeased look.

Jace nodded, his voice even and calm as he looked from Alec on the ground to Valentine.

“Yes, father,” Jace acknowledged, as if they were debating the weather.

 _Never show weakness; never show you care_ , Jace had warned Alec regarding Valentine. Alec envied how well Jace was able to follow his own advice. He had clearly failed miserably and he knew he had to face punishment for that. He realized now that his actions had not only placed himself in danger but had weakened Jace’s powerbase and that was unforgivable. 

“Then I think you should discipline him if you want to keep him,” Valentine said darkly before adding in a warning tone, “If you can’t control him I don’t think you have earned the right of having him as a gift. Then maybe he should instead go to Jonathan.”

Jace’s expression didn’t change, having learned long ago to follow the order he had given Alec about never showing weakness, never showing emotions, towards Valentine.

“Yes, father,” Jace agreed.

Valentine nodded approval of Jace’s behavior as he ordered, “In one hour. Angel Square.” He paused as he added warningly, “I will be there.”

“Yes, father,” Jace said again, nodding once to emphasize the order had been heard and understood, knowing it was a test as much as everything else with Valentine was a test.

“You can take him away and prepare him. We can manage today without you. You clearly need to focus on getting order in your own affairs,” Valentine said with a disapproving air as he did a dismissive hand wave.

Jace nodded before turning to look at Alec who had remained on the floor, unsure what to do, afraid of what this punishment in public would entitle.

“Come here!” Jace ordered sharply, his voice laced with annoyance as he pulled Alec up by taking a firm grip on his arm, yanking him to his feet.

Jace started to drag Alec along with him, walking determined and quickly back towards his room. Alec looked worried at him, biting his lip until he tasted more blood in his mouth, unsure how to fix this, sad that he had upset Jace.

“Jace, I was just…” Alec started to say softly.

Jace gave him a dark look as he ordered, “Shut up.”

Alec fell silent at once, feeling horrible for having disappointed Jace. He had just wanted to help the Warlock boy….

When they were back in Jace’s room Jace locked the door before he turned furious eyes on him, finally releasing his grip on his arm. Alec was sure he would have bruises and somehow it made him feel better thinking that; it meant Jace cared enough about him to be upset. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?!” Jace roared angrily.

Alec looked down nervously, biting his lower lip until the cut reopened as he managed to get out, “I was just…”

“Don’t!” Jace interrupted him sharply, slapping him open handed, making Alec’s head fly to the side.

The pain of disappointing Jace more than the sting from the hit made Alec recoil. He kept his eyes downcast, his cheeks red from shame and the hits he had taken. Jace sighed and took a hand on Alec’s chin and turned him back to face him. Alec’s eyes were huge and fearful, uncertain.

“Alec, I care for you. You are forcing me to hurt you. I don’t like that,” Jace told him with something between annoyance, anger and affection in his voice.

“I…Sorry,” Alec got out, not sure why he was saying sorry but feeling like he should, wanting Jace to stop being upset with him.

Alec felt his heart swell though because Jace had admitted he cared for him! He almost felt like smiling despite his worry of what was to come.

“Alec, I know you don’t care for Valentine’s politics but you know how he punishes his opponents,” Jace warned him.

“I wanted to save the boy,” Alec admitted softly.

“I know,” Jace admitted. He paused before he added darkly, “If you want to defeat Valentine you need to do it much more cleverly, hidden. You need to outsmart him. Play dirty.”

Alec gave him a shocked but hopeful look, having never heard Jace confirm or deny whether he agreed with Valentine’s politics.

“Does this mean…” Alec asked hopefully.

“It means we can talk about it when I know I can trust you,” Jace interrupted sharply. “Which you have just proven I can’t!”

Alec blushed in shame as he got out, “I’m sorry.”

Jace shook his head at him.

“You have grown up soft; the Lightwoods have been easy on you. You don’t fully understand the consequences of your actions,” Jace concluded, a warning in his tone.

Jace looked searchingly at Alec for a moment before he asked, “Do you even know how to take a proper lashing? I am not talking about being knocked about a bit but a proper lashing?”

Alec’s eyes flickered nervously for a moment and he licked suddenly dry lips as he managed to say, his voice a whisper, “Y…yes.”

Jace’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked, “Have you tried it or are you giving the answer you want to be true?”

Alec was unsure what answer Jace wanted but he had said he wanted the truth from him so he told him.

“I have taken a beating before. Several times. My father when I failed and a few times when some people found out I was gay and managed to corner me during training,” Alec admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Jace nodded approval at him that as he said relieved, “Very well then.”

Jace paused as he asked almost conversationally, as if asking if he had tasted a specific type of food, “Have you been whipped before?”

“Whipped?” Alec repeated, going pale, fighting down his fear at the mental image the question conjured in his mind. “No. My father caned me a few times.”

Jace released his hold on him as he warned, “This will be worse than that.”

Alec sank, fighting back his fear as he got out, “O...Ok.”

Jace saw his fear and his expression softened.

“Alec, you are making me do this. You understand that, right?” Jace asked him softly, searching his face to see if he understood.

“Yes,” Alec said even though he didn’t actually really understand it but Jace looked so softly at him, his eyes holding worry and concern. He wanted to say the right thing.

“I don’t like hurting you,” Jace said regretfully.

“I…I’m sorry,” Alec said quietly, feeling his cheeks flame with shame, wanting to take away the hint of pain in Jace’s eyes.

“There are other things I would much rather be doing with you,” Jace said lustfully as he claimed his lips in a possessive and hard kiss that Alec eagerly melted under, putting his arms around his heck.

“See? Is that not a much better way of spending your time with me?” Jace cooed softly when he drew back to look at him.

Alec nodded and looked down shyly, his arms still around Jace’s neck. Jace reached out a hand towards his face and Alec instinctively flinched but Jace just smiled and softly stroked the cheek he had slapped. Alec leaned into the touch, eager for this kindness despite the soreness of his skin from the hits he had taken.

“Yes,” Alec eagerly agreed.

“Then promise me you won’t force me to hurt you again. You hear?” Jace said seriously, his hand going from his cheek to hold onto his chin, the grip quickly turning bruising in warning, adding more bruises and red marks in additional to those Valentine had left, his fingers drawing small droplets of blood next to where Valentine’s nails had cut his skin.

Alec fought not to wince, not to try and pull away from the punishing touch. He would have nodded if he could.

“Yes, yes,” Alec promised eagerly, wanting to prove to Jace he wanted that too; that he could trust him to do what he was told from now on, that he would never disappoint him again.

Jace hadn’t spoken further on his upcoming punishment but Alec had a pretty good idea he knew what to expect; a whipping. He tried not to think about it, not to worry. However, he hated waiting for punishments – he always had. Once his mother had had him wait three weeks to get caned by his father for failing a test because his father had been out of Idris at the time. The waiting had almost been worse than the pain. Luckily already around 15 minutes had passed since Valentine had said one hour and to ensure they were at the square on time they should likely leave 15 minutes before. Jace had left to train for approximately half an hour, needing to get his frustrations out, while Alec had stayed in the room. At first, Alec had tried to sit on the bed and wait but he was too anxious so he had accepted he would be pacing. 

Alec felt this whole thing had shaken his relationship with Jace and that tormented him greatly. He hoped Jace would forgive him after he had been punished. Or at least let him try and make amends afterwards. He still didn’t buy into Valentine’s vision and he never had and never would but he swore he would never disappoint Jace again. He would follow orders. Maybe if he did, in time….he could explain his political position to Jace and then maybe….just maybe…he would agree with him as he had indicated he did.

Alec wanted to tell Jace about his silent vow to never do this again but when he returned from training, he looked grim and stern. When Alec had tried to speak he had ordered him to stay silent and so he had. They had walked to the square in silence, Alec casting looks at Jace as they had walked there. He was tense but his expression was carefully neutral, his lips a thin line. This was a test, Alec realized. A test for Jace as much as for him.

Valentine, Clarissa, Jonathan and Valentine’s key generals were already at the squire when Jace and he arrived. Several other people had gathered too; Izzy, Robert and Max as well, likely on Valentine’s orders to show the Lightwoods how he punished disobedience.

Izzy gave him a worried look but her expression was all power and strength as she whispered to him, “Facilis descensus averno.”

 _The descent into hell is easy_. Their silent vow never to break. Alec had given her a grateful look. Max had just looked tearful and so Alec had given him a comforting look. Robert was refusing to look at him at all so Alec couldn’t tell what he felt about it all.

There was a podium in the middle of the square for punishments and beaches for Valentine and his key people to get a proper look. Maryse sat next to Valentine and his two children on the other side of him. Alec tried to catch his mother’s eyes but though she looked at him there was no emotions in her face, her expression neutral and strong as always. Everyone else gathered around the podium and looked up to see what was doing on.

Jace and Alec walked up to the podium in silence, everyone following them with their eyes. In the middle of the podium was a large wooden pole with a pair of metal handcuffs drilled into the pole on a slide so the height could be adjusted. Alec tried hard to appear unfazed when Jace nodded to the pole and the handcuffs. Alec was aware his hands were shaking as he went to face the pole and pulled his hands over his head. He was grateful when Jace covered them with his own so no one could see. The brief contact gave him strength before Jace clicked the metal handcuffs around his wrists and adjusted the height so his hands were stretched fully above his head, bound together by the cuffs, leaving his back stretched and on display. Jace leaned close to his face on the pretense of checking the cuffs.

“You will scream but hold it as long as you can,” Jace whispered in his ear, the words half an order and half a concern.

Alec nodded almost invisibly, his mouth going dry in fear at the words. He knew he would scream but hearing it confirmed…

“I will close the bond as much as I can. You shouldn’t be able to feel much,” Alec promised softly, referring to their parabatai bond, knowing from previous punishments he had had after he had become Jace’s parabatai how to close the connection during those episodes and knew as well that Jace could close the bond on his end completely so he didn’t feel it.

Jace nodded shortly and pulled away from him and disappeared behind his back. Alec fought not to try and follow him with his eyes, telling himself not to tense his body as he knew from experience with being caned that it would then hurt more. However, he still tensed. He fought to take deep breaths, knowing breathing would also become problematic soon.

“So, everyone, seems like we will get some entertainment today. My son here will show the price of disobedience,” Valentine declared and nodded to Jace as he ordered, “Begin.”

“I will give you twenty lashes, using my angelic powers,” Jace said loudly from behind Alec and Alec was aware the words were likely more for the benefit of the crowd; mainly Valentine.

Alec briefly closed his eyes in fear; he had really hoped he could have endured this without the added strength from Jace’s pure angel blood; it would obviously make each hit so much more powerful. He remembered Jace’s advice and was aware he was punishing him that much harder to ensure Valentine understood he wasn’t soft and that Alec was not something that could be used against him. That he had no problem with harming him. He thought maybe that was the lesson Valentine had tried to teach him; that you had to destroy or harm what you loved? Alec wasn’t sure. 

“Count them,” Jace ordered sharply from behind him, bringing Alec’s thoughts crashing back to the present.

“Yes,” Alec forced the word out, licking dry lips, fighting to control his fear.

A part of his mind kept begging for the first hit to fall so he could get it over with. It felt like forever but was likely just seconds before the whip landed on his back for the first hit, the hit expected and yet still not. He couldn’t help but jerk from the power of the blow and the sudden biting pain. The hit sent shockwaves of pain through his body. He felt it as his skin broke and opened up; he felt blood start to creep out. He was suddenly aware he was still in his training clothes which offered little protection from the whip; he only wore a simple white t-shirt on his upper body. He realized the whip must have torn his shirt and he wondered if Jace would get him another. It was a ridiculous thing to wonder about and he felt like laughing hysterically about it all.

“One,” Alec got out, his mind finally settling enough from the pain and chaos to say it.

The next hit was more expected but he still had to bite his lip to stop himself from making noises; damn, it hurt worse than anything else he had ever experienced. He tasted blood in his mouth from biting himself. The old whip marks from the previous hit were touched by the whip when the next hit fell, intensifying the pain. He was aware of something wet running down his back and down his legs. For a moment he panicked, wondering what it was, until he remembered it was his own blood.

The hits kept falling and Alec kept counting, his breathing becoming pained and difficult and his body and mind alive with agony; the pain almost worse between the hits when the anxiety of waiting for the next one mixed in with the pain.

“Five,” Alec got out, fighting to keep count, his mind being flayed alive, his thoughts becoming unorganized, going left and right.

He was only at five; he had to keep it together! His lip was bleeding from him biting it to stop himself from screaming and he was sweating and breathing hard. Each hit felt like he was being cut in two.

The hits continued and Alec fought his way through them, the blood running down his back and down his legs warm, sticky and uncomfortable, his back becoming an agonized mess of welts, blood, cuts and bruises, tender and sore and hurting when even the wind touched it.

“Ten,” Alec got out when they finally reached halfway after what felt like forever, his voice raw and low.

He had tears down his cheeks and could no longer stop himself from whimpering, even between hits. He fought to breathe, to get through it. He wondered if Jace had been whipped; probably not for many many years as he was able to obey and fulfill Valentine’s demands but as a young boy…the thought broke Alec’s heart and he fought to get through this, determined to prove to Jace that he could do it. 

“Fifteen,” Alec got out, his body and brain on fire when he finally got ¾ through.

He hadn’t screamed yet but the sixteenth hit broke him completely; he couldn’t keep silent any longer. When first the dam broke he could no longer stop. He screamed and screamed; putting all his pain and shame into it. Jace had to say the number now, sixteenth, seventeen, eighteen, nineteenth, twenty – and order Alec to repeat it. He wasn’t sure any longer why he was repeating these things but Jace told him to do it with such intensity in his voice that Alec knew it had to be important. Besides…he always wanted to make Jace happy by doing what he wanted and so he repeated the number, his voice raw and weak but it was there.

“Twenty,” Alec got out in a weak voice, drenched in sweat, tears and blood.

By now he was not being held up by the metal cuffs but was actively hanging from them, having lost the ability to stand during the punishment. Breathing hurt, talking hurt, standing hurt…everything hurt. He wondered why he was here, why was he hurting. There was a memory of shame, of disappointment, just out of reach. He felt cold now despite some warm liquid running over his back and legs.

“All done, father,” Jace said evenly although he sounded a bit breathless from effort.

“Very good. Ok, everyone, back to your business,” Valentine ordered sharply, the warning if anyone should disobey particularly clear to Robert, Izzy and Max when he focused his eyes on them; making it clear the siblings’ desire to stay and help their brother would be severely punished.

Alec heard noises; people leaving. He thought he heard his father order his siblings to leave but everything seemed fuzzy and as if it was under water. He wanted to sleep; he was so tired. His arms hurt and his wrists were bleeding. He felt like just sleeping here.

Suddenly he heard Jace’s voice in his ear, “Can you stand?”

Alec tried to turn his head and focus on him but found it hard. He blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing much came out. He did a small nod as he forced his feet to move, wincing at the pain of the movement.

“Good boy” Jace praised warmly and Alec felt like smiling at hearing that. He doubled his efforts to stand.

Jace reached up and removed the cuffs from his wrists, taking his arms down slowly. Alec couldn’t help but give a small scream from pain when circulation returned to his arms.

“I will look at your injuries when we are back at my room,” Jace promised as he took one of his arms over his shoulder and held around it so he could support him without touching his back.

“Can you walk like this?” Jace asked softly and Alec could read the worry in his face.

“I…Yes,” Alec got out, determined to do it.

Alec forced himself to take a step forward to prove his point, wincing at the pain.

“Good,” Jace complimented and the words gave Alec the strength to put one foot in front of the other.

The stairs down from the podium were the hardest but Alec managed, Jace supporting him as much as he could without making it look like he was needing too much aid. Though everyone had left now that didn’t mean Valentine wouldn’t still have someone watching for him to see if he could learn something.

“I can’t activate your runes. Father won’t allow it,” Jace whispered to Alec as they made slow but steady process back towards Jace’s room, a hint of regret in his tone that warmed Alec.

“It’s ok,” Alec got out, his voice barely audible from weakness and abuse from screaming but he wanted to say it, to reassure Jace that he understood.

It felt like forever when they finally reached Jace’s room. Jace helped Alec lie down on his stomach on the bed before he left to lock the door. Alec drifted a bit, exhausted and pained beyond belief.

“Here, let me take care of you,” Jace said softly, affectionately against his ear and Alec smiled into the pillow.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbled weakly, drifting in and out of consciousness.

When Alec next registered his surroundings, he was still on his stomach but he had fresh pants on and his ruined shirt was gone. He no longer felt sticky from blood and touching his face he felt no dried tears; Jace must have washed him. He had white bandages around his wrists and his back and torso were wrapped in a white bandage as well. Jace must have put some cream on his back because it hurt a lot less.

Jace was lying in bed beside him, reading a book. He seemed to sense when Alec stirred and looked at him, smiling warmly, making Alec instinctively smile back. Jace put the book on the bedside table and turned on his side to face Alec.

“There, isn’t that much better?” Jace asked softly, reaching out a hand to touch him.

Alec at first froze but then relaxed when his mind reminded his body that this was Jace; the boy he had loved since forever. He smiled widely when Jace completed the touch and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Much better,” Alec agreed gratefully, his voice weak and drained but his eyes and face showed his love and admiration for Jace; happy he seemed pleased with him again.

Jace smiled fondly at him as he removed his hand from his cheek.

“Come here, baby,” Jace said as he pulled him close so his head was lying on his chest, Jace’s arms around his body, mindful of the bandages. He reached over to the nightstand and put a glass of water to Alec’s lips.

“Drink it all,” Jace ordered but his voice was gentle.

“Thank you,” Alec got out when he had drunk it all, first now realizing how thirsty he had been. But Jace had known; Jace always knew what he needed. He smiled at that thought.

“I’ve got you,” Jace said warmly as he put the glass on the bedside table.

“I know,” Alec got out, smiling warmly at the thought.

“I have sent a fire message to your sister saying you are ok. I thought you would want that,” Jace said and Alec nodded weakly.

“Thank you. That means a lot,” Alec admitted heartfelt and Jace simply nodded back. Alec paused for a moment, snuggling closer to Jace, enjoying listening to his heartbeat, the rhythm calming.

“I’m sorry,” Alec mumbled softly against Jace’s chest, unsure why he was saying it, just wanting Jace to feel better, to know he was grateful.

“I know, baby. I know. Just don’t make me have to do that again,” Jace ordered, tightening his grip around his body to the point it was painful in warning, making Alec wince and whine softly from the hurt.

After a few seconds Jace relaxing his grip again and his touch returned to be soft and gentle.

“I won’t. I promise,” Alec swore seriously, being able to breathe easy once more after Jace had loosened his grip on him again.

“Good boy,” Jace praised and Alec knew Jace would be able to feel how the praise made him relax against his body and instinctively smile.

“Thank you for caring for me,” Alec said gratefully, his voice sleepy, his body pliant and lax in Jace’s embrace.

“Be good for me and I will always take care of you,” Jace promised affectionately as he kissed the top of his head.

Alec smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, liking the sound of that. Jace cared for him again; he hadn’t fucked it up beyond repair. Alec felt content and happy and dreamed of Jace as he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos would be adored and mean so much to me so please talk to me. I am two seconds from talking to the plants but I would so much rather talk to you so please do talk to me! :)  
> If you want to read about Valentine raising Jace, Jonathan and Alec together from they are all kids read Redefining Family: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442 [That fic is a lot lighter than this one and is a Malec story]  
> You might also like:  
> Loving Alexander https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293 [Malace series; fluff and sex so you can go read it after this one for some awww moments]  
> People Throw Rocks at Things That Shine (Jalec, light and fluffy) https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434570  
> Fall Into Me (Jalec, light and fluffy) https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212753


	3. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gives himself fully to Jace and in return Jace decides he can trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to Cindy for betaing this chapter! You rock!  
> Chapter warnings: Threats of violence, threats of sexual assault, punishments referenced, one light slap shown, Valentine being Valentine so evil and manipulative. Oral and anal sex detailed in this chapter.

**Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 3: You Belong To Me

The next two weeks Alec was very mindful of doing what he was told. He didn’t want to disappoint Jace again. The days were filled with training and lessons, most of them with Jace. They would leave him bruised and bloodied but he didn’t mind because every evening Jace would bandage his wounds so tenderly and hold him close and warm. The Jace Alec was starting to get to know in private was so different from how he was in public; in public he was stoic, strong, harsh, cunning…sometimes borderline cruel. However, when they were alone…Jace would do as he had promised and take such good care of him and Alec lived for those moments. 

Valentine had come by twice more to see his progress. The first had been a repeat of the same arrow lesson, only three days after his very public whipping. He hadn’t yet been back to full strength as he was healing the Mundane way. He did worse than previously which Valentine also remarked upon. This time Valentine had had Jace do the punishment and had had him break a finger for each of the five arrows Alec had been told to shot and which he had missed. Alec had wanted to reassure Jace he understood he had to do it but Jace had given him a piercing look and he had remained silent, realizing his words would only have put Jace in trouble with Valentine because why would Jace need his approval for carrying out this order?

Afterwards Valentine had taken Alec’s injured hand in his, the touch gentle as he had told him he only did this to teach him, to make sure he would become a great warrior. Alec became convinced Valentine mostly had taken his hand in his to feel his broken fingers to check if Jace had gone easy on him. He had not. Jace never went easy on him for training or punishments and Alec knew it was because Jace cared for him that he didn’t but Valentine saw it as Jace’s strength and had been satisfied. 

The second time Valentine had checked on his progress he had wanted Jace and him to spar together. Jace had easily won with his ability to activate his runes using his angelic powers and well, in general due to his added strength and power and the much harsher training he had endured all his life. For this, admittedly expected, failure Valentine had decided to punish him with twenty strokes of the cane on his hand. Alec had been grateful Valentine had chosen his uninjured hand as his broken fingers were still healing, the Mundane way as always with Valentine.

No matter how hard or painful Alec’s training or punishments were he always looked forward to the evenings. The evenings meant Jace would bandage him and care for him. His voice would often become soft then and his expression would become tender and his touch gentle.

Alec was starting to understand his new life better. This wasn’t really comrades or even family. It was a mental battleground. Every movement, every expression, every word, was a weapon that could be used against you if you showed weakness. It made Alec realize two things; one, he could exploit the fact that they all dismissed him as weak and unimportant for it meant they let their guard down around him and maybe….maybe he would be able to gain some intel that Jace could use this way. If so, he would surely have proven to Jace he was loyal and useful. The second thing Alec realized was that growing up like this Jace couldn’t be seen as being vulnerable; ever. Even when they were alone he couldn’t be vulnerable; he couldn’t allow that. Therefore, Alec decided he would prove to Jace he could care for him, dared he even think the word ‘love’, without ever being vulnerable. Alec had no trouble telling Jace how much he wanted him, cared for him, needed him so he would gladly do that as much and as often as Jace would want to hear him say it.

Jace hadn’t had him give him a blowjob since his punishment. He said it was because he wasn’t in the mood but Alec was certain it was because he was mindful of his injuries. However, his back was recovering well; he healed faster than Mundanes even without the added power from Jace’s pure blood. His broken fingers had healed and the hand Valentine had caned had only faint lines and scars left. Alec decided maybe tonight he would try to see if Jace didn’t want him to do something now. He knew Jace had a weakness for seeing him on his knees and hearing him beg for it, beg him to use him. He was hopeful if he tried it, Jace would indeed do it. He hoped so. He missed the connection he felt between them when he did this for Jace. It made him feel how much Jace wanted him and Jace was always so soft and tender afterwards.

Alec’s mind was on his plan for the evening and the hope for some sexual intiamcy with Jace, lost in his own thoughts. He was on the way towards Jace’s room from the training room, Jace having sent him ahead as he wanted to talk with one of the officers who had been training at the same time. He was so into his own mind he didn’t notice someone coming up behind him until they spoke.

“So, how are you settling here, young Shadowhunter?” Someone said from behind him and Alec froze, recognizing that voice. Jonathan.

Alec took a deep breath and turned to face him, really wishing he had his steele now but he had yet to earn it back. Jonathan came over to him and stopped in front of him, his gaze moving up and down his body, undressing him with his eyes. Alec forced himself to ignore the lust in his eyes, the interest he could clearly read there.

“I’m fine,” Alec replied evenly, trying for a neutral answer, aware of the rivalry between Jonathan and Jace and trying to think of the best way to maneuver this to Jace’s advantage.

Jonathan nodded as if the answer hadn’t really interested him as he went on, “How’s sleeping in my brother’s quarters working out for you?”

Alec keenly remembered Jace’s warning about Jonathan wanting everything he had and ruining everything he touched. Jonathan’s superior power and strength due to his added demon blood was a well-known fact; there was no chance at all he could even hope to fight Jonathan if it came to that, in particularly not without his steele and even with his steele all he would have gained would have been a few more minutes. He fought back his fear, aware he was on dangerous ground. He looked behind Jonathan, hoping to see Jace but the hallway was empty. He just had to stall a bit longer; then Jace would come.

“Fine,” Alec repeated, trying to give as little information as possible.

Jonathan grinned at that, aware of what he was doing. He reached out a hand towards him and Alec forced himself not to move as Jonathan stroked his cheek.

“My brother is a bit selfish. He should learn to share,” Jonathan insisted.

Alec paled at the very thought but calmed himself with the fact that as far as he could tell Jace was quite possessive and not the sharing kind at all.

“Maybe you should have a talk with him about that then,” Alec suggested as calmly as he could before he turned around and started to walk away, towards Jace’s room. He forced himself not to run, to walk normally, evenly.

Jonathan reached him in a few quick strides and took a bruising grip around his forearm, forcing him to spin around and face him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jonathan asked him angrily.

“I think you need to have a talk with Jace. As you recall I was **his** gift,” Alec pointed out as firmly as he could.

Jonathan gave him a piercing look before asking pointedly, “Has my brother had you yet?”

“H…had me?” Alec got out, blushing as he said it, knowing what he meant but mainly just buying himself more time.

Jonathan gave him an annoyed look as he said sharply, “You know what I mean.”

“I…just…” Alec got out, fighting Jonathan’s grip on his forearm but Jonathan’s eyes went black as he used his demonic powers and Alec was unable to shake him off in the slightest.

“Just what?” Jonathan insisted.

“Not like…but…,” Alec went on, blushing as he spoke, caught between thinking what would be worse for him: Refusing to answer Jonathan’s questions or telling him the truth.

Knowing of the rivalry between the two of them Alec had a very bad feeling Jonathan would love to beat Jace to it in terms of having sex with him and Alec had no desire to see that happening. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly prevent it though, if it came to that, as Jonathan had proven his powers were far superior to his own, in particular without a steele but he wasn’t stupid enough to think his runes would have added much to this fight.

Jonathan smirked as he said, “By the Angel you are innocent!”

“I…” Alec started to say, uncertain what to say, still unsure which option would be worse for him; speaking or staying silent.

“He has used your mouth,” Jonathan concluded, solving Alec’s dilemma. 

Alec remained silent, neither confirming or denying it.

Jonathan released Alec’s arm and pulled a bit back as he ordered with a superior smirk and an eager look, “Show me.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself from rubbing at his forearm where Jonathan had gripped him; he was certain he would have bruises there.

“As I said then you should talk with Jace,” Alec insisted, careful to not say no but making it clear he wasn’t doing it.

Jonathan’s eyes went black again and with lightening reflexes he had taken a hold of his arm again and forced him to his knees with an additional hand on his shoulder, the added power of his demonic blood making it impossible for Alec to remain standing. Alec let out a pained gasp when his knees made contact with the floor. When Alec was on his knees Jonathan kept one hand on his shoulder to keep him down while he fisted his hair with the other, pulling his head up and back, making Alec hiss at the pain.

“Go on. Show me what you have learned, little Shadowhunter,” Jonathan taunted.

“I…I am not good at it,” Alec got out, trying to stall, aware time was running out.

“You don’t need to be good. Just shut up and do what you are told,” Jonathan said darkly.

Jonathan released his hair to start to fiddle with an eager hand with his belt as someone spoke from behind him.

“Release him, brother. **Now**!” Jace ordered darkly as he came over to him, glancing briefly at Alec to see he was ok but not showing any outward signs of worry.

“We were just…” Jonathan began a bit hesitantly.

“ **Now**!” Jace repeated sharply.

Jonathan looked at Jace, seeing the golden flares in his eyes, the firm set of his jaw. He dangerous edge to his gaze….He sank and chose to retreat. For now.

“Fine!” Jonathan conceded and let go of Alec and pulled a bit back from him.

Alec quickly got to his feet and before he had time to think Jace had pushed Jonathan up against the nearest wall, a small dagger he always had on him against Jonathan’s throat and his eyes golden.

“I told you not to play with my toys, Jonathan,” Jace warned dangerously.

“Come on! You can share once in a while,” Jonathan protested but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Maybe this will teach you not to touch what’s mine!” Jace warned as he took the dagger and cut a deep cut on Jonathan’s right cheek, from his eye to his lip.

Jonathan hissed at the pain and his eyes widened in surprise as he got out, “Adamas!”

“That should leave a scar so you don’t forget, dear brother,” Jace said with a dark smirk.

“Fuck you!” Jonathan said furiously, his eyes black.

“Get lost,” Jace ordered as he released his hold on him and pushed him towards the way he had come, away from Alec.

Jonathan stumbled a bit as he took a hand to the bleeding cut on his cheek and all but ran off. Jace turned to look at Alec and his eyes retuned to their normal color as he put away his dagger. His expression was unreadable and Alec sank, unsure what Jace was thinking or feeling.

“Jace,” Alec said, unsure what to say. He nervously bit his lower lip. He was torn between wanting to say thank you and say sorry.

“Come with me,” Jace ordered, the order unnecessary as he also took a firm grip around Alec’s nearest wrist, pulling him towards his room, Alec following pliantly.

As soon as they were inside Jace released him and went to lock the door before walking back to stand in front of Alec, a questioning look on his face, folding his arms over his chest, an annoyed look in his eyes.

“Jace, please I….” Alec started to say, unsure if Jace was annoyed with him, the situation in general or himself. Maybe all the above.

Jace put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Didn’t I say you only belonged to me?” Jace asked possessively.

Alec nodded and bit his lower lip nervously.

“Yes but…” Alec started to say, too late realizing he was starting to make an excuse instead of owning to what had happened. Jace saw it too and his open hand made contact with his cheek in warning, Alec’s head moving to the side with the power of the slap.

“No excuses!” Jace reminded him harshly and Alec blush in embarrassment as he nodded.

Jace sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he said accusingly, “Alec, seriously. How often do I need to tell you?”

Alec looked down for a moment, embarrassed and angry with himself for having failed, again.

“I’m sorry. I…” Alec began softly, hesitantly.

Jace took a firm grip on Alec’s chin and lifted his face up so he could look at him.

“Do you want to be passed around?” Jace asked angrily.

Alec would have shook his head if Jace wasn’t holding him so tightly.

“No!” Alec protested, going pale at the thought.

“No?” Jace questioned.

“No, please,” Alec tried, giving him the pleading look he had come to know Jace loved to see on his face. “Please let me be only yours.” 

Jace frowned as he said, “I’m not sure. You are not good at listening and that was the condition for making this work.”

Alec saw something cross Jace’s face for a flicker of a second; doubt, uncertainty. Suddenly Alec realized what this was really about: Jace was jealous. Jealous and afraid that maybe he didn’t actually want to be his, to be faithful to only him. The thought was laughable because Alec would always want him but the thought made Alec smile; he liked the idea that Jace wanted him so much he got upset with the idea of others touching him.

“How can I convince you?” Alec asked softly, licking his suddenly dry lips, trying for a both reassuring and sensual smile, wanting to make it clear to Jace that he was the only one he had ever wanted and ever would want.

“You tell me,” Jace challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I…” Alec started to say and then an idea came to him. He tried for what he hoped was a coy smile as he slowly sank to his knees before Jace, enjoying how his parabatai’s eyes darkened at the sight. “You….You like me on my knees.”

Jace nodded approvingly, lust and desire clear in his eyes and voice as he agreed, “I do.”

“Let me…let me help you relax,” Alec begged, reached towards Jace’s belt, looking up at him for permission.

Jace stopped his hands, catching his wrists and looked down at him searching as he asked seriously, “Is that what you want?”

This was a test, Alec thought. A test to see if he really wanted Jace; if he truly desired him. He wondered if a part of Jace had truly been afraid he would rather want Jonathan instead of him. Well, he was just going to have to prove to Jace that he had only ever had eyes for one man his whole life and it was Jace.

“Yes. Yes, please,” Alec said eagerly, smiling up at him.

Jace’s expression softened and he smiled down at him, releasing his wrists and ran a hand tenderly through Alec’s hair as he said, “Very well. Go on.”

Alec quickly got Jace’s belt off and threw it on the floor, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down together with his underwear. His mouth started to water when he saw Jace was already semi erect. He moved closer to him on his knees while Jace stepped out of his jeans and underwear. Alec moved into position in front of him, putting his hands on his thighs for leverage.

As soon as Alec was into position he took Jace all the way down, just the way he knew he loved it. He hummed contently against the cock in his mouth, enjoying finally giving this to Jace, again, sharing this with him, convinced the lack of doing anything sexual had contributed to Jace’s uncertainty regarding his desires.

Alec started to go slowly up and down on Jace’s cock, enjoying the moans of pleasure Jace was making as he licked and sucked him on the way up and down.

Jace took a hand to Alec’s throat and felt the bulge there, moaning in pleasure at feeling himself through Alec’s skin like this. He fisted Alec’s hair and looked down at him with huge lustful eyes as he got out, “Your mouth is so warm. Fuck!”

Alec pulled off Jace’s cock long enough to give him a pleading look filled with desire as he got out, his voice already sounding hoarse and abused, “Please.”

Jace smiled seductively at his parabatai as he admitted, “Oh. I do love it when you beg.”

Alec smiled back, knowing he did which only added to his desire to do so.

“Please use me,” Alec begged, putting his own hand over Jace’s in his hair and holding tight for a moment, emphasizing his point.

Jace’s eyes darkened even further as he got out, “Fuck! You are perfection.”

Jace didn’t wait for Alec to reply but used the grip in his hair to start to fuck himself deep and quickly in and out of Alec’s mouth, moaning loudly when he saw the blissed out look in Alec’s eyes as he fought to communicate it, his eyes watery, drooling, eagerly swallowing him down.

 _Fuck, Alec was gorgeous like_ _this_ , Jace thought with something between admiration and lust.

Jace pushed Alec all the way down on him and held him there for a few minutes, touching his throat with one hand to feel himself all the way down Alec’s throat while keeping the other in his hair. He felt he was getting close and pulled Alec back and off him, taking deep breaths.

“I….” Alec began, his voice wrecked and low, as he looked pleadingly up at him, squirming a bit as his pants felt impossibly tight.

“Yes?” Jace encouraged, using the hand in his hair to get him to look up at him.

Alec took a deep breath, his cheeks colouring pink as he begged, “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

His parabatai begging him like this on his knees…It was everything Jace could ever hope for and for a moment he feared he might come from that alone.

“Fuck yes!” Jace got out breathlessly. He released Alec’s hair and nodded towards the bed as he ordered, “Get naked and get on the bed.”

Alec nodded eagerly as he rose and quickly stripped naked, desire and nervousness mixing into an intoxicating cocktail in the pit of his stomach. Unsure how to be on the bed but aware of his very hard cock Alec decided to lay down on his stomach and await what Jace told him to do; certain he knew what he was doing.

“Get up on all fours,” Jace ordered as he went to the nightstand and found the lube he had put there for precisely when they reached this point.

Jace walked back to the end of the bed and looked at Alec, admiring his body. Despite the scars on his back from the whipping he had taken and some old scars from previous punishments and injuries from before he had come to live with Jace he was gorgeous. Jace’s pure Angel blood meant he had no scars or marks left from any of the punishments he had taken in his life and his abilities meant he hadn’t lost a fight since he was five years old. Yet somehow the mixture of runes and scars on Alec’s body just made him so much more beautiful to look at in Jace’s mind.

Jace got up on the bed behind Alec and stroked his back and ass tenderly with one hand before focusing on opening the lube and putting some on the fingers of his right hand. He hadn’t done this with a man before; he had never wanted to before Alec. But he had done it with women so he understood the basics and had no doubt that doing this with Alec would be mind blowing. He was aware this was Alec’s first time though and tried to be as considerate as he could be, even though he was very impatient and rock hard, finding it hard to wait to be inside his parabatai after having wanted just that for years. 

“Just relax,” Jace encouraged as he teased one finger around Alec’s entrance, feeling Alec’s body tense.

Alec looked back at him a bit nervously as he stammered out hesitantly, blushing as he spoke, “Please, I….”

“Shh, baby. Relax,” Jace encouraged, interrupting him. He stroked Alec’s back and ass tenderly before adding, “I know you haven’t done this before.”

When Jace felt Alec had relaxed a bit he pushed one slick finger inside of him slowly. Alec at first seemed startled by the sensation.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, trying to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him. He imagined it was Jace inside of him and the thought made him moan and push back against the finger.

“That’s right. Just take it. Deep breaths,” Jace coaxed as he started to move the finger in and out of him, faster and faster.

Jace added a second finger and then a third, scissoring them, stretching his parabatai more and more. 

“Jace!” Alec mumbled feverishly, pushing back for more, letting his head drop between his arms.

“That’s it. I want to hear you. Beg me for it,” Jace ordered lustfully as he curled his fingers just right, hitting Alec’s prostrate.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled as waves of pleasure ran through his body. “Please…Please, more!” Alec begged desperately, pushing back for more, chasing that feeling of being full, the waves of pleasure whenever Jace hit his prostrate.

“That’s a good boy. Tell me what you need,” Jace demanded as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, enjoying seeing the completely out of it look on Alec’s face.

“Fuck, Jace!” Alec got out, his brain having exploded, his body alive with pleasure, making it hard to find the words, “Please. I…I need!”

“What do you need? Tell me! I want to hear you,” Jace ordered, finding it hard to control himself and not just fuck Alec right now.

Alec fought to breathe, his body shuddering from pleasure and need.

“Please….please fuck me. Please,” Alec begged, hoping it was enough because he wasn’t sure he had the capacity for more words.

Jace smiled contently as he withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed his hard cock, moaning when he saw Alec’s hole pulsing desperately at nothing.

“Brace yourself,” Jace warned as he aligned himself with his opening.

Jace didn’t wait for Alec’s reply before pushing all the way inside, using Alec’s hips for leverage, his fingers leaving bruises and his nails drawing blood; knowing how Alec loved to wear his marks he was certain he would love to look at these marks too, this evidence of his love and desire.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, fighting to get used to being this full. Jace was a lot bigger than the fingers he had used to stretch him.

“Damn! You’re so tight,” Jace got out as he started to move.

“Jace!” Alec screamed when Jace hit just the right spot inside of him, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“Tell me how much you want it. I want to hear you,” Jace ordered, his voice hoarse with desire as he pulled out only to push forcefully back into him.

“Fuck, Jace!” Alec cried as Jace hit his prostate on every thrust, making his cock leak pre-come.

“Please…please,” Alec begged desperately, feeling he was getting close, the sensations becoming too much, the reality of finally having Jace inside of him after wanting that, fantasizing about it, for years and years driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Tell me what you need,” Jace demanded, feeling his own orgasm drawing near but wanting Alec to come first.

“Fuck!” Alec got out when Jace hit his prostate again. He tried again but only got halfway before a wave of pleasure cut him off, only managing to say, “Please. I need to….”

“Tell me!” Jace repeated as he pulled out only to push forcefully back inside of his parabatai, making Alec see stars.

“I need to come. Please,” Alec begged desperately.

“Please what?” Jace demanded to know, his voice showing the strain from holding back his own orgasm.

“Please touch me,” Alec begged, feeling so close to the edge but not quite there yet, his hands fisting the bedsheets in need and desperation.

“No. You will come untouched or not at all,” Jace warned as he thrust deeply into Alec’s willing body, certain Alec could do it if he allowed himself to give in to his desire, to give in to him, to give himself fully to him, as he wanted him to.

“Fuck!” Alec got out as Jace hit his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“By the Angel! You feel so good; so tight around me!” Jace praised lustfully, knowing how Alec reacted to praise. 

“Jace! Please,” Alec begged desperately, so close to the edge and not quite there, tears of frustration and need coming to his eyes.

“Untouched, Alec, or not at all,” Jace reminded him as he pulled almost all the way out before pushing harshly back inside.

“Damnit!” Alec swore as Jace hit his prostate again, sending him closer to the edge and still not over it. “I…I can’t. Please…” Alec begged desperately.

“No! Untouched or not at all,” Jace said harshly, fighting to hold back himself as he kept fucking him faster and faster, harder and harder, hitting his prostate each time.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Alec screamed, so close to the edge, leaking pre-come, and still not quite there.

“Are you close? I can feel it. Don’t you want to come for me? Don’t you want to make me happy?” Jace asked seductively as he kept fucking him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate again and again, sending waves of pleasure through Alec.

“Fuck, Jace!” Alec got out, wanting to nod that yes, yes, he wanted that so much. He was so close, so close…just a bit more….

“Don’t you want to be good for me? Don’t you want to show me how much you are enjoying my cock? Go on, parabatai! Show me!” Jace demanded, pulling out and pushing back in to the hilt, hitting that spot inside of him again.

“Fuck! Jace!” Alec yelled loudly as he came explosively, Jace’s words pushing him over the edge as he came untouched, his orgasm so powerful black spots appeared before his eyes.

“Fuck! Yes!” Jace got out as he came inside of Alec second later, the tightening of Alec’s muscles and the onslaught of pleasure coming through the parabatai bond from Alec’s orgasm making it impossible for Jace to hold on any longer.

Alec was only half aware of Jace pulling slowly out of him, barely wincing at the discomfort as he withdrew from his body. He smiled lazily, endorphins running through him, when Jace tenderly helped him turn over so he was on his back. He felt so loved when Jace got a wash cloth and cleaned the both of them up and Jace helped him into one of his plain shirts to sleep in as he had done since he had first arrived here. Alec loved wearing Jace’s clothes; it smelled of him and made him feel closer to him. It made him feel loved. Jace then cleaned the sheets as best as he could before shrugging and throwing a towel over the remaining wet spot, deciding against having Alec stand up to change the sheets. 

Soon Alec was snuggled against Jace’s shoulder, sighing contently, still feeling floaty and high from his orgasm.

“I was a bit rough on you. I think you have a few bruises,” Jace told him softly, kissing the top of his head tenderly. “Let me give you an iratze, baby.”

Alec blinked a few times, his brain not really working.

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” Alec admitted drunkenly. He blushed a bit before he asked shyly, “Leave some of the marks, please.”

Jace couldn’t help but smile contently and possessively at hearing Alec’s words. He reached for his steele by the bedside table and pulled the covers back and drew an iratze on Alec’s hip before pulling the covers back.

“There. All done. I only took the worst of it; I left some marks as you asked,” Jace said with a smile as he laid the steele back.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, smiling.

“Here, have something to drink,” Jace ordered softly and put a glass of water against Alec’s lips. Alec obediently drank it all and Jace put the glass back on the bedside table. 

Alec snuggled close to Jace again, one arm over his chest, enjoying the arm Jace threw around his waist.

“You did so good, baby. So good for me,” Jace praised and tipped his face up with a finger under his chin, kissing his lips tenderly.

“Thank you,” Alec said happily, sleepily, smiling widely at him.

Jace gave him a serious but warm look as he said, his voice half-warning and half-loving, “You belong to me, Alec. Only to me!”

“Only to you,” Alec confirmed, smiling at the thought as he nodded to emphasize his agreement.

Jace gave Alec a searching look and decided that after tonight he didn’t have any doubts of Alec’s loyalty; Alec had given himself fully to him.

“Alec, I want to give you something so everyone will know you belong to me. Would you like that?” Jace asked seriously, allowing Alec to hear the hope in his tone as he said it, the desire he had for him to say yes.

Alec looked wide-eyed at him and nodded eagerly as he got out, “Yes. Yes, please.”

Jace one handed took off the necklace he had worn every day Alec had known him, seen him. The necklace held the ring with the Herondale insignia. Alec looked confused at Jace. With a fond look Jace put the necklace around Alec’s neck. Alec smiled widely at him, feeling overwhelmed and in awe of this gesture of Jace’s affection for him.

“Do you like it?” Jace asked him emotionally.

“It is beautiful,” Alec said heartfelt, touching the necklace tenderly.

“How does it feel?” Jace asked softly.

Alec smiled joyfully as he said, “Perfect. I feel…” Alec paused because he would have said ‘loved’ and instead said, “…safe, cared for.”

Jace grinned widely as he said, “Good. You look beautiful wearing it but then you look beautiful in anything that is mine.”

Alec blushed at the praise as he said shyly, “Thank you.”

Jace was thoughtful for a moment before he said, “I want to give you back your steele and let you move about freely. Can I trust you with this?”

Alec nodded eagerly, giving him a grateful look as he hastily assured, “Yes. Yes. Thank you so much!”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Jace warned him.

“No, never!” Alec swore seriously before he went on, his words a solemn vow, “I am yours, always. I will be loyal to you always. Only you.”

Jace smiled contently as he kissed the top of his head, certain he had been right. Having Alec like this would prove to be the best thing he had ever done; he was sure of it!

“Good. Then I shall always take care of you,” Jace promised warmly.

Alec smiled as he snuggled close, feeling Jace’s arms close around him. He felt desired, cared for…this was love. He was sure of it. He was feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life. Alec fell asleep in Jace’s embrace with a blissful smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! We are getting closer to some parabatai ass kicking! ;)  
> If you enjoyed it then kudos and feedback means so much so please talk to me. Would mean a lot. Come on, give in to the dark side; we have cookies and clearly lots of naked Jalec over here! ;)


	4. Love During Valentine’s Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace shows what happens if you dare to even consider harming Alec! The parabatai pair talk treason and rebellion against Valentine and Alec finally says those three special words to Jace he has felt for so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Killing of some bad guys, mild murder kink because Jace killing people for Alec is just hot, punishments from Valentine (referenced but not shown), planning murder and treason but it's against Valentine so we should all be good with that. Detailed sex in this chapter too; oral and anal sex.

**Please read chapter notes for warnings**

# Chapter 4: Love During Valentine’s Reign

A month passed and Alec started to understand Jace and his reactions a lot better by understanding Valentine better; navigating that man was like walking through a political minefield. At first, Alec wanted to show Valentine he could be strong, that he could fulfill his requirements when it came to his training. However, he soon realized Valentine’s demands on him could never be fulfilled; Jace was only able to because of his pure Angel blood. Alec didn’t make the mistake of underestimating Valentine; he was sure he knew he couldn’t fulfill the demands he had to him. Alec assumed he still put these demands on him to push him to perform at his peak, while also ensuring Jace and everyone else knew the price for failing him.

However, Alec realized something else when he failed Valentine and had to pay for the offence with pain and blood. Something that might very well be the most important thing he had come to understand while living here; as long as he appeared weak in the eyes of Valentine and his people they let down their guard around him. Around Jace, they were all on edge, aware he was dangerous, aware of what he could do. Alec realized that if he ducked his head, lowered his eyes and tried to melt into the walls, everyone would speak as if he wasn’t there. Alec was used to no one noticing him when he was in a room; he was even more used to it when Jace was in a room with him. Jace, the golden warrior. Becoming invisible was therefore not a difficult task for him.

Two weeks ago, Jace had started to bring Alec along with him to meals with his family. Alec stayed at Jace’s side and didn’t speak unless spoken to, keeping his head down and his eyes lowered. At first, Jonathan would try to get a rise out of him and a few times Clarissa tried to talk to him but soon they all seemed to forget he was even there. Even Maryse, always seated next to Valentine, his wife on the other side, never spoke to him or even looked at him. With time the hurt Alec had felt over this fact faded when he realized Maryse was just like Valentine; nothing he did would ever have been good enough for her.

Alec used the fact that he was disregarded and ignored as a threat by everyone in the mansion to gather intel for Jace; information Jace would be able to use against the others. Secrets, frustrations…fears and what they were angry about.

Alec had managed to meet Izzy once when he had gone outside the mansion but his father didn’t want him back in the house, fearful he would be spying for Valentine, uncertain where he stood now that Maryse lived in the mansion with their new ruler. Alec had always told Izzy everything and she knew of his crush on Jace. She had noticed Jace’s necklace around his neck at once and been happy for him. She had told him that she was certain Jace cared for him but he just couldn’t say it. Being raised by Valentine Alec certainly understood that now.

Valentine witnessed his training twice in the last month and both times Alec as expected failed and was punished. On both occasions Valentine decided on a lashing; ten strokes the first time and fifteen the other. He carried out the first himself and had Jace do the other. Thankfully, both had been done in the training room and with a belt up against the nearest wall so it wasn’t as bad as the public whipping but it still hurt like Hell. However, he was starting to get used to it as much as one ever did get used to such things. It somehow never seemed so bad when he knew Jace would care for him so tenderly in the evening, tending to his wounds, bandaging him and holding him close. Knowing he would get that from Jace, when they were alone, made even the worst punishment Valentine could think of bearable.

Since they had had sex Alec had used the parabatai bond to tell Jace of his love for him in a way that wasn’t words, thinking Jace would be able to accept this easier. Therefore, he would send his love and affection, warmth and care, admiration and pride through the bond to him. For the first two weeks Jace’s end of the bond stayed as closed down as it always had, making Alec wonder if Jace would even be receiving the feelings he was sending him. But then…then once in a while Alec started to feel something back from Jace and he knew his parabatai had felt his affections. At first, Alec had thought it was him imagining things for when he had looked at Jace the first time he felt affection from him through the bond, Jace’s expression hadn’t betrayed anything. Then he felt it again. In the last two weeks, Jace had started to send small signs of his affection through the bond. Alec would feel warmth from him whenever he smiled at him or in response to the love and affection he himself sent Jace and he was starting to pick up feelings of concern from Jace whenever he was near Valentine or Jonathan.

Alec wasn’t sure if Jace would ever be able to say with words he loved him and Alec decided that it didn’t matter. He knew he did. He wanted to say the words to him though. He had never said it to anyone else except Max and Izzy and had only ever heard it said to him from them. He wanted Jace to hear those three words, thinking he might very well have never heard them.

So far, Alec hadn’t overheard anything he felt would truly change things for he hadn’t forgotten the imprisoned Downworlders, nor what Jace had told him that Valentine planned to attack the Downworld. Alec knew Valentine had enemies; a man who ruled by fear always did. However, none dared to oppose him directly. Jace had told him that day he had been caught trying to help the Downworlder prisoners that to defeat Valentine they had to outsmart him. Alec had realized he was right.

Alec was certain that with the right plan, they could defeat Valentine. They had to try; the fate of the Shadow World depended on it. Valentine believed Jace was loyal to him and he had soon dismissed Alec as a threat after his repeated failings during training and his subdued behavior in public. They could use this to their advantage. Valentine was powerful but alone he was just another Shadowhunter; he did not have pure Angel blood like Jace.

Jace had been true to his word and allowed Alec both his steele back and his freedom of movement. They were mainly together but Alec knew that was because Jace wanted to protect him. However, Alec made sure to have some alone time in the training room every day to ensure he could try and gather intel, knowing that with Jace around no one would lower their guard.

Alec was in the training room in the early evening alone using a punching bag, when four Shadowhunters entered. They saw him but quickly dismissed him as they started to spar together with training staffs. They all belonged to Valentine’s inner circle and finally Alec got some intel he could use; the type of information he had been waiting for.

Alec overheard the four Shadowhunters say that Valentine had called for a meeting to be held in five days with his key generals regarding his strategies for the Downworld, including how to get rid of all the demon-blooded or at least control them all. None of his children would attend the meeting as Jonathan had demon-blood so mentioning his plans for controlling or getting rid of those with ‘impure’ blood as the four Shadowhunters called it, was something Valentine preferred to do without his children present.

This was the opportunity Alec had been waiting for. The twenty top generals in one room; without Jonathan or Clarissa there! Alec had even overheard which room the meeting would take place in as one of them had complained about the heat in the room due to the large windows and only one of the large meeting rooms in the mansion had a problem with that. It was perfect! They could get rid of all of them in one go; now Alec just had to convince Jace it was a good idea but he had a feeling that should be doable. He had a clear feeling Jace didn’t believe in Valentine’s ideas. Valentine himself had to die as well of course. It might be easier to get rid of him as he was about to go to the meeting; Alec betted he would be in his study, alone, preparing his documents. As it was a secret meeting, Alec was certain no one else would be in his study with him as Valentine prepared for it. So they could get rid of Valentine first, then move on to the generals. With Valentine and his key people dead Alec was certain the silenced minority would make itself heard.

Alec had prepared and trained all his life for battle so it was not difficult for him to strategically and carefully think about how to get rid of Valentine and his key people. However, he also knew that what he was thinking was high treason; they would either succeed or they better hope they would die trying as Valentine wasn’t a forgiving man as the bloodbath on Angel Square from his dead enemies clearly proved. To Alec it was not only that Valentine hated Downworlders and wanted to commit genocide; he was a bad ruler for Idris and a threat to his own people with his temper and his war plans. While Idris stood strong in a coming war with the Downworld, victory was not certain and certainly not without heavy casualties. The more time Alec had sent silently observing Valentine the more he realized that he was insane and completely unpredictable. His rule was doomed to fail and hence supporting it in any way was short-sighted and equally doomed.

Alec’s plan for a regime change of course also meant a solution had to be found regarding who should replace Valentine as ruler of Idris, but Alec already had an idea. Jace was the obvious choice. He was admired for his skills by everyone in Idris, both Valentine’s supporters and his opponents. Other candidates would be Valentine’s other family members as Valentine’s followers were loyal to his blood. Joselyn wouldn’t act; he was sure of it. Valentine had broken her a long time ago. Maryse would go with the winner. However, as far as Alec was concerned she needed to go; he wasn’t ready to kill her but deruned and dropped in the Mundane world together with Robert seemed a suitable fate for a woman who had only ever been his mother in name. Then there was Clarissa and Jonathan. He didn’t think either would avenge Valentine and he was certain Clarissa would not oppose Jace as ruler. Jonathan was another matter but so far, Jace seemed to be able to control him. If that should change, they would have to deal with it.

Alec was looking forward to explaining his ideas and discoveries to Jace, hopeful his parabatai would support him. He was so lost in thoughts he first registered the four Shadowhunters when they were standing next to him. He stopped hitting the punching bag to look at them, giving them all questioning looks. He recognized the look in their eyes; distaste and interest. He was used to that look. If he did catch anyone’s eye around here, they often thought it could be a way to get to Jace to go through him. When Jace was around no one dared even look at him wrong and normally Alec’s invisibility act meant he went by unnoticed. He hadn’t had any run-ins with anyone since Jonathan a month ago. Alec knew that Jace was attending a meeting with Valentine and should be here any moment. He just had to either stall until then or talk these guys out of whatever they had in mind.

“Oh, here’s the pretty boy,” One of the Shadowhunters said to him with a leer.

“We rarely see you around without your golden protector,” another of them said, looking over his shoulder a bit nervously to make sure Jace wasn’t in fact in the room.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and simply stared at them.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” A third one asked darkly.

Alec decided he couldn’t play the silent game. As they were four against one he couldn’t beat them, even with his runes activated for his training. He fought down his fear and worry, certain Jace was on his way. Jace had promised he would take care of him if he was good to him and he had been good; he knew he had. Jace had told him as much several times. Jace had never let him down yet. He just had to stall a bit and then Jace would come.

“No. I just don’t speak to idiots!” Alec said sarcastically, hoping to rattle them so much they would decide a beating was better than anything sexual. He hadn’t missed the hint of curiosity and interest in their eyes; they were clearly fascinated by what about him had captivated Jace so much and Alec hoped to discourage them from investigating that further.

The Shadowhunter who had just spoken gave him an angry look and his open hand made contact with his cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

“Fucking slut!” He spat out angrily.

“Auch,” Alec said with more annoyance than pain as he took a hand to his stinging cheek.

“Someone should show you your place,” Another of the Shadowhunters said darkly.

“I know my place,” Alec said strongly, his right hand playing with Jace’s necklace, the gesture not lost on the Shadowhunters who had surrounded him.

“You think you are important because he gave you that?” One of them said disbelieving, waving towards the necklace, making a move as if to touch it.

“Don’t touch it!” Alec said sharply, pulled back so he couldn’t reach.

“You are delusional!” One of the Shadowhunters said scornfully and took Alec’s chin in a hard and bruising grip.

Alec pulled back and out of his grip.

“Jace won’t like you touching me,” Alec warned them, the threat in his words clear.

“Really? As if you are important. You are just another of his many conquests. Another whore,” One of the Shadowhunters said with cold conviction.

Alec shook his head but paled, shaken, aware the Shadowhunter was voicing one of Alec’s own fears. He wasn’t! Jace loved him! Right? He did….didn’t he?

“No!” Alec denied angrily; he couldn’t be right. He didn’t want him to be right!

Without thinking Alec took a swing at him, his fist colliding with the man’s face.

“What the fuck?! The pup has bite after all!” The Shadowhunter complained as he spat out blood.

Before Alec could respond one of the Shadowhunters had kicked his legs out from under him and he was on his knees, heavy hands on each of his shoulders as two of the Shadowhunters kept him kneeling. The third took a dagger and held it against Alec’s throat, making him stop struggling to get up. He looked up at the man he had hit, fighting not to show his fear. Jace was on the way; any second now and he would be here. Right? He wouldn’t forget about him. He wouldn’t. He had been good; Jace had said if he was good he would take care of him. He was supposed to be here now. Where was he? He was coming. He was coming. Right? He would come….wouldn’t he?

“That wasn’t very smart, little Shadowhunter. You will regret that!” The Shadowhunter he had hit warned him in a sinister tone as he loomed over him.

Before Alec could respond, a voice sounded behind them, making everyone turn to look.

“What in the world is going on here?!” Jace boomed as he walked over to them, taking in the scene, his eyes lighting up golden in rage.

Alec smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He had come! He hadn’t abandoned him. He was here; as he had said he would be! He knew it; he _did_ care. The Shadowhunter was wrong; he _was_ special. He had to be.

“Jace!” Alec said his name as a prayer, giving him a look filled with admiration and love.

“We were just…” One of the Shadowhunters stammered nervously.

“Why is he on his knees?” Jace asked dangerously as he stopped before them.

“You guys are _so_ screwed,” Alec said forebodingly with satisfaction in his voice, looking up at the four men with a dark smirk.

The man who had had a dagger at Alec’s throat hastily removed it and looked nervously at Jace, the dagger now by his side, clearly unsure which approach to take, aware he would lose in a battle against Jace no matter what so choosing to try and appease him.

Without the dagger at his throat, Alec squirmed under the hands holding him down and the two Shadowhunters let him go, clearly eager to try and show Jace they hadn’t meant anything by it in the hopes it would spare them Jace’s wrath. Alec got to his feet and moved over by Jace’s side. He could feel Jace send a wave of warmth and concern through the bond at him and Alec responded by sending his love and affection, his gratitude and his admiration back to him, smiling warmly at him. To everyone else it looked like they only shared a single look but in reality they had communicated several feelings, Alec’s insecurity regarding Jace’s affections reassured by the feelings Jace had sent through the parabatai bond to him.

“We just…” one of the Shadowhunters said nervously.

“He is **mine**!” Jace thundered dangerously and his words made Alec smile happily and satisfied; he had warned them.

“We just thought…” Another said hesitantly, licking dry lips.

“You thought what?” Jace asked darkly.

“He’s just another whore. You can get another,” One of them said and as soon as he had said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

“Get another heart!” Jace told him sinisterly and before he had time to move, to even think, Jace had stabbed him in the heart with a dagger he always carried with him, killing him instantly.

Alec ran to get his bow and quiver to assist Jace in killing them, smiling widely as he did so at Jace’s words. He probably shouldn’t like the fact that Jace cared so much for him he would kill any man who dared to touch him but he really _really_ did.

“Shit!” One of the others got out but before he could move Jace had cut his throat. He fell to his knees, his hands to his throat, blood everywhere, looking rather shocked that he was dying like this.

The two remaining Shadowhunters looked at each other and then at Jace.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jace warned but too late; they both turned and started to run.

Jace sighed in annoyance; why couldn’t they just stand still and be killed in an orderly fashion? Seriously! Jace threw his dagger after one of them, hitting him in the back, killing him instantly.

Just as Jace was to run after the last one, an arrow embedded itself in his back, killing him. Jace turned around and saw Alec lower his bow. Alec trained with his bow every day so even when he had been using the punching bag he had had his bow and quiver nearby.

“Well done,” Jace praised with a dark grin as he went to the man he had thrown his dagger at.

Jace pulled his dagger out from the man’s back and used his stele to draw a fire rune on his body. He then went to the man Alec’s arrow had slain and drew a fire rune on that one too; making both bodies disintegrate.

Seeing what he was doing Alec lowered his bow and did likewise with the two other bodies, making them disintegrate as well.

“You alright, baby?” Jace asked worried when he reached Alec and they were now alone in the training room.

“I am now,” Alec said with a fond smile and tipped his head back for a kiss, happy and awed to know, to see, that Jace loved him so much he had just killed three men to prove it. He probably shouldn’t find that fact so hot and exhilarating as he did.

Jace smiled and put an arm around the small of Alec’s back, pulling him close as he kissed him passionately.

“I did tell them not to touch me,” Alec assured him as they drew apart.

“I know, baby. You did well,” Jace assured him as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

Jace reluctantly let go of him as he said, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Gladly,” Alec agreed as he followed Jace out of the training room and back to Jace’s room.

When they were back in their room, Alec put his bow and quiver away while Jace locked the door.

Finally alone and safe within the privacy of their room, Jace smiled seductively but warmly at Alec and gave him another passionate kiss, holding him close.

“Relax, baby. Let me take care of you,” Jace said softly as they drew apart.

“Jace?” Alec questioned, unsure what he meant by that.

“Take off your clothes and go lie on the bed on your back,” Jace ordered tenderly.

Alec smiled, his arousal already awakened just by hearing those words. He eagerly and quickly stripped naked and went to lie on the bed as Jace had ordered. Jace stripped naked too and Alec admired him hungrily, as always fascinated by how flawless his body was next to his own. He was perfection. He communicated as much through the bond. Alec was surprised when Jace positioned himself between Alec’s legs and started to stroke his cock slowly, quickly getting him to full hardness.

“Shh. Just relax,” Jace said softly as he bent down and took him into his mouth.

“Fuck! Jace,” Alec got out, mesmerized by seeing his parabatai take him into his mouth.

Jace hadn’t done that to him before; Alec had given him plenty of blowjobs but Jace had never done it. He hadn’t thought much about it but assumed he didn’t like doing it or maybe he couldn’t get himself to do it; not wanting to appear ‘weak’ in some way. Something today must have made Jace decide to do it now and Alec was very grateful because…just wow! Jace’s mouth was hot and warm and his tongue was….damn! It was amazing and everything Alec had dreamed off. He had never gotten a blowjob before and he was quickly close to the edge, the adrenaline of the day fueling his desire for release.

“Just relax and let go,” Jace mumbled as he lifted off his cock for a moment before taking him all the way down his throat.

Alec struggled to lie still and not push up and into his mouth. He fisted the bedsheets to prevent himself from fisting Jace’s hair, unsure he would appreciate that.

“Jace….please….I’m close,” Alec begged, squirming under him, feeling his orgasm building.

“Not till I say so,” Jace warned as he pulled off his cock long enough to speak.

“Yes, yes,” Alec agreed feverishly. “Please…Please…I need…Please.”

“Tell me,” Jace ordered with a sexy smirk, his voice sounding wrecked from taking him so deep and that fact just fueled Alec’s desire.

“Please, I need to come. Can I come, please?” Alec begged, struggling to hold on; damn Jace was good at it.

Jace had told him he had never been with a man before him. That was certainly not something Alec felt limited his abilities in any way but then Alec hadn’t expected it to. Jace had a natural confidence and sensual awareness that was mind-blowing to Alec since he still found it difficult to express himself sexually – even with Jace telling him what to do.

“You are so beautiful when you beg,” Jace told him in a low and rough voice as he pulled off his cock long enough to speak before sucking and licking around the tip, driving Alec mad.

“Please. By the Angel, Jace! I need it. Please!” Alec begged desperately, trying to communicate that he couldn’t hold on any longer, sending his desperation and need through the bond to Jace, making him feel the effect he had on him, the power he had, certain Jace would enjoy feeling that.

Jace felt the waves of Alec’s need and desire and smirked in satisfaction at being able to do this to Alec, his own desire fueled by the feelings echoing from his parabatai.

“Go on. Come for me,” Jace ordered as he gave his cock one more lick.

“Jace!” Alec yelled as he was finally able to let go. Alec felt his whole body tense and shake with the power of his orgasm as he came explosively.

“So beautiful you are, falling apart like that for me,” Jace said with a fond smile as he moved up and kissed Alec.

Alec tried to respond to the kiss but was still high from his orgasm, feeling floaty and happy, smiling lopsided as Jace pulled back to look at him with a fond look.

“Jace,” Alec said with a satisfied smile, all his earlier fears and worries completely forgotten.

“I am here, baby,” Jace reassured him as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

Alec wasn’t sure what made him finally say it; finally admit his love for Jace after having loved him for years. Maybe it was the tender touch or the warmth in Jace’s eyes. Maybe it was because he had proven he would kill for him; kill anyone who would dare to touch him, dare to even consider harming him. Proven he wanted Alec to be truly his.

“I love you, Jace,” Alec said honestly and opened the parabatai bond fully, letting Jace feel it in the bond as well so he could know with certainty he meant it, that it wasn’t a trick, it wasn’t a lie.

Jace looked surprised and shocked at him at hearing the words but then a smile slowly started to spread over his lips.

“I would never betray you. Ever,” Alec swore seriously.

“I know,” Jace said after a moment of reflection, making Alec smile happily at hearing that.

Alec snuggled close to him, putting his head on Jace’s shoulder and felt him close his arms around him, sighing contently. He knew Jace might never say the words back but that was also ok. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Jace did love him. And he would just keep saying it to Jace with words and through his feelings in the bond. Maybe one day Jace would feel secure enough with him to say it.

“I love you too,” Jace whispered softly against his ear and Alec’s heart almost stopped beating in joy and happiness.

Alec had thought Jace might never say those words to him so hearing them now was mind-blowing. He had to fight back tears; to know Jace trusted him enough to say it, that he loved him enough to _dare_ say it….It was overwhelming.

Alec turned around in Jace’s embrace so he could look at Jace and saw the flash of fear and vulnerability in his face at having admitted to his love for him.

Alec stroked Jace’s cheek tenderly as he said heartfelt, “Thank you.”

Jace smiled widely as he said warmly, “You are so amazing.”

Alec smiled at that before he said in a more serious tone, “I think I discovered something important today.”

“Oh?” Jace questioned.

“In five days Valentine plans a meeting with his top generals in the meeting room in the south wing. Neither Jonathan nor Clarissa will be there,” Alec told him, looking carefully at his face to see his reactions.

“Is that so?” Jace asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Alec decided he could just as well go all the way with this. Either Jace was onboard or he wasn’t. There was no in-between.

“You told me that to defeat Valentine one had to outsmart him,” Alec reminded him. “We can use this opportunity. Valentine would be alone in his study to prepare for the meeting. We can get to him there.”

“How?” Jace asked, intrigued.

“Well, Caesar style I was thinking,” Alec said, wanting them to share the burden of the blood to be spilled for this to success. At Jace’s puzzled look he explained, “Enter with me, pretend to want to talk about something else. He thinks you are loyal and will dismiss me as a threat the way he has been doing lately after I have failed all his training tests and my behavior every time he has seen me. He thinks I am as broken as Joselyn and he therefore dismisses me in a similar manner.” Alec paused before he went on, “Then we both attack him. Two against one and with your Angel blood and our parabatai bond; he won’t stand a chance. We will then both have killed him. Together.”

Jace smiled wickedly as he admitted in a quiet tone, aware they were talking about committing high treason, “I like that.”

Alec nodded relieved, happy he had judged Jace correctly.

Alec smiled darkly as he said, “I thought so.”

“I’m glad you are mine; you would be dangerous otherwise,” Jace admitted with a soft smile. At Alec’s questioning look Jace added, “You know me well; a strength in an ally and a weakness otherwise.” 

Alec smiled back, nodding his agreement to Jace’s statement.

“After Valentine has been killed we take care of the generals; the room has only one door. Between the two of us it shouldn’t take long; they would only have daggers on them and not blades or bows,” Alec finished explaining his plan, looking expectantly at Jace to see what he thought. 

Valentine has forbidden his people to carry larger weapons inside the mansion outside of the training room; likely for fear of attacks on him personally even though he hadn’t said as much.

“And who would take over?” Jace asked curiously, not betraying what he felt about Alec’s plan for murder and high treason.

“You of course,” Alec said as if that was obvious, having not even considered any other choice than Jace.

Jace smiled widely at that and tightened his arms around his parabatai in pleasure at his response.

“And what about you?”

“Well, I would hope to be by your side,” Alec said truthfully, opening the parabatai bond so Jace could read the truth there.

Alec wasn’t insulted by Jace’s question. He was well aware that to Valentine everything was about power so he had taught his children to believe this was what anyone would want. Not Alec though; to him love and family mattered so much more than power and position. Through the parabatai bond he let Jace know this, feel this, and truly understand that Alec meant it; he would happily and faithfully support Jace’s leadership and his rule. 

“You have a lot of faith in me to suggest murder and high treason. Including murdering my father,” Jace admitted, looking closely at Alec to read his reaction to his words.

Alec hesitated but let the parabatai bond stay open because he did have a lot of faith in Jace and knew with Jace it was all or nothing; he had to lay it out all, bare himself fully and trust, hope, he had judged Jace correctly.

“He isn’t your father,” Alec reminded him calmly.

Jace smirked darkly as he said, “True.”

“So…” Alec questioned hopefully.

“If we fail we will be killed. Brutally. Painfully,” Jace warned.

“I know but it would be worth it,” Alec insisted.

“You really think I would be a better ruler?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know you will,” Alec insisted. “You would free the Downworlder prisoners and stop using them for experiments. And stop this war with the Downworld, right?”

“Yes,” Jace admitted, seeing no point in any of that, having never shared in Valentine’s hatred of the demon-blooded.

Alec smiled widely, “See? You **are** a better leader!” 

“You are sure you want to risk this? We have a good thing going now,” Jace reminded him.

Alec nodded grimly, thinking of the Warlock boy he had been unable to save as he said, “I am sure.”

Jace thought about it for a moment. He had never dared act against Valentine before, having not had anyone to support him, anyone he could trust 100% like he could trust Alec. He had learned to fear Valentine but it was many many years ago since he had last had anything that could even resemble love for the man who had raised him. With Alec here, finally his, he could finally act.

Jace gave Alec a dark grin as he declared, “Well…then I guess we need to initiate a regime change.”

Alec smiled relieved and happy at him as he leaned over and kissed him. Jace put a hand on the back of Alec’s neck, deepening the kiss before releasing him.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

“Thank you for entering my life,” Jace said truthfully.

He had thought having Alec belong only to him could be a strength instead of a weakness. If this worked….it would make him ruler of all of Idris while getting rid of Valentine and his supporters. He couldn’t have asked for more than that.

“So you like my idea?” Alec asked softly, smiling shyly.

“Very much so,” Jace agreed with a dark smile. He smirked before he admitted, “I do admire how you can look so innocent while planning murder.”

“Why don’t we celebrate our murder plans then?” Alec suggested seductively, wanting to ensure Jace was reminded of why he loved him, why taking this risk was worth it for him.

“What do you have in mind, parabatai?” Jace asked lustfully, happily letting Alec distract him with more pleasant thoughts.

There would be time enough later to plan the details of their rebellion; he wanted to feel connected to his parabatai in the most primal of ways just as much as he was sure Alec wanted to feel him.

“Please,” Alec begged softly, giving Jace a look filled with love and lust, submission and strength.

“Please what?” Jace asked in a teasing voice filled with growing desire.

“Please…please fuck me,” Alec asked with a faint blush, wanting to feel him inside, wanting to feel connected to Jace.

“Who can say no to that?” Jace said eagerly as he kissed him passionately.

Jace started to kiss his way down Alec’s body, leaving hickeys as he went, admiring how they looked against his parabatai’s skin and enjoying seeing Alec’s eyes darken with desire and pleasure at this physical proof of his love for him. Alec’s cock was starting to reawaken under the attention and Jace gave it a few quick strokes, licking and sucking at the tip, getting him hard again.

Jace finally made it to the end of the bed and quickly went to the nightstand to get the lube. He put some on his fingers and pushed two inside of Alec at once, feeling he was lose enough from them having had sex the other night to not waste time with one.

“Fuck yes!” Alec mumbled eagerly, pressing down on the fingers, relishing the slight burn.

Jace fucked him with his fingers for a few moments, enjoying Alec’s moans of pleasure, before adding a third, scissoring his fingers to stretch him further.

“Please. I need you in me,” Alec pleaded, wanting that connection between them.

“Fuck yes!” Jace said eagerly as he lubed his hard cock and positioned himself at Alec’ opening.

“Shit!” Alec got out as Jace bottomed out.

“Damn! So tight,” Jace mumbled as he started to move, hitting Alec’s prostrate on each thrust.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed, enjoying the feeling of having Jace inside of him.

Alec opened the bond and let Jace feel his desire and pleasure, letting him know how much he was enjoying it.

“You know I love to hear you beg, parabatai,” Jace said as he fucked him deep and hard, hitting his prostate on each thrust, moaning at the sensation of Alec’s body around his cock and the waves of pleasure he was feeling through the bond from his parabatai.

Jace opened the bond and send his own pleasure back to Alec, knowing how it always made Alec wild to feel how much pleasure Jace got from being inside of him like this.

“Fuck! Please, Jace, please!” Alec begged, feeling he was getting close for the second time, the onslaught of Jace’s building orgasm that he could feel through the parabatai bond making Alec’s own body respond in kind.

“Please what?” Jace got out, feeling he was close but wanting it to last longer.

“Please, fuck me,” Alec got out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

“I am,” Jace reminded him as he pulled out only to push forcefully back inside of him, his hands and nails leaving marks on Alec’s hips.

“More, harder, please!” Alec begged as he tried to push further down on Jace’s cock, holding around Jace’s body so tight he was certain he was leaving marks and scratches on Jace’s back but Jace didn’t seem to mind.

“Like that?” Jace asked with barely controlled desire as he activated his runes, his eyes lighting up golden to add additional power to his thrusts.

“Fuck! Yes! Yes! More!” Alec chanted, feeling himself getting lost in the combined sensations from Jace’s desire through the bond and the feeling of his cock inside his body. He felt floaty, airy.

“You’re insatiable,” Jace mumbled lustfully with a hint of admiration and fondness.

Jace pulled out and pushed forcefully back inside, his body tight with desire and need, betraying how close he was to coming himself. He sent that feeling to Alec through the bond, knowing he had better control of the parabatai bond than Alec, wanting to push him over the edge first.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, fighting to hold back his orgasm as he felt Jace’s pleasure wash over him, drowning him.

Alec’s cock was dripping pre-come, showing just how close to the edge he was.

“So tight,” Jace mumbled, so close to the edge he was barely holding on.

“I….I’m close,” Alec got out, wonder at that fact in his voice, even though it wouldn’t be the first time the onslaught of Jace’s growing orgasm would result in him coming as well.

“You love my cock that much?” Jace got out, trying for a teasing tone but his voice showed his own strain at holding back as he pulled out only to push forcefully back inside, hitting Alec’s prostate with each thrust.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Alec cried desperately.

“You know the rule, parabatai. You come untouched or not at all,” Jace reminded him, loving how he could get Alec this wild, this excited.

He loved Alec could come from the feeling of him inside of his body and inside of his mind through the parabatai bond like this. It was the ultimate sign of his love and the ultimate power trip he had ever experienced.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck! More, please!” Alec babbled, getting lost in the feelings from the parabatai bond, no longer sure where his own pleasure started and Jace’s began.

“You can beg prettier than that,” Jace got out, barely holding on now.

“Fuck, Jace! Please fuck me. Harder, please. Faster! I need it. Please!” Alec screamed, unsure what he was saying, just knowing he needed to come, drowning in the desire and pleasure he felt from Jace and from his own body, lost somewhere in the pleasure between them both.

“So good for me. Show me how much you love it. How much you love my cock. How much you love belonging to me,” Jace grunted as he pulled out only to push forcefully back inside, hitting Alec’s prostate again.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, waves of pleasure washing over him.

“Come for me, Alec! Show me how much you want it,” Jace ordered as he pulled out and back in again in quick, deep and hard motions, hitting his prostate again and again, setting all Alec’s nerve endings on fire.

“Shit!” Alec screamed as he came for the second time, drowning in his own and Jace’s desire, his body and soul afire with need and lust, echoed from them both.

“Fuck! Yes!” Jace yelled aloud as he came explosively inside his parabatai.

Alec blanked out for a few moments from the intensity of his orgasm. The next thing he registered was that he had been cleaned up and his head was on Jace’s chest. Jace was stroking his hair softly and he had an arm around his waist. He had covered them partly with a cover. Alec smiled contently, feeling high as he snuggled closer to his parabatai.

“Jace,” Alec mumbled, his voice sounding raw and used from screaming his pleasure earlier.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jace promised fondly as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

Jace reached over to the nightstand and took a glass of juice from there. Alec knew the routine and lifted his head up, enjoying being taken care of with such consideration and tenderness as Jace always did.

“Drink something, baby. You always get drained after feeling the onslaught from us both,” Jace reminded him fondly as he held the glass to his lips.

Alec emptied the whole glass and Jace put it back on the nightstand.

“Hmm….I love you so much,” Alec mumbled happily, as he snuggled close to Jace, closing his eyes as sleep started to overtake him.

“I love you too, parabatai,” Jace said fondly as he kissed the top of Alec’s head.

Alec smiled joyfully at his words and opened the parabatai bond, letting Jace feel how happy and content he was as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Jace looked fondly at Alec sleeping in his embrace for a few minutes. Having Alec here was turning out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. Alec loved him; he was loyal to him. And how lucky could he be to have a parabatai who not only worshipped the ground he walked on but who would just as easily submit to him, proclaim his love for him unafraid and willingly, while also expertly plan treason to ensure he became ruler of all of Idris? He truly could not have wished for more. Alec was right; the risks were worth it to create a future where he could rule Idris with Alec by his side, peace with the Downworld, peace within Idris…and Alec forever his. Forever with him. 

They feel asleep in each other’s arms, both smiling contently all throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story then kudos and comments mean so much to me. If you are too shy to comment then please do leave a kudos. Would mean a lot to me and motivate me to continue so please please do. Thank you :)


	5. Regime Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec make their move against Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Cindy for great beta as always.  
> Warning warnings: Bad guys are killed, including Valentine. A lot of bad guys die!

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 5: Regime Change

Before Alec had come to stay with him, Jace had given up any hope of defeating Valentine. As the years had passed it had become clear he was simply too powerful. What was more was that he appeared to be right; to love was to destroy he would say. Joselyn was his living proof of that; alive but broken, lost within herself after her lover had been killed in front of her and Valentine had taken his revenge and his frustrations out on her.

Jace had loved a pet falcon his father had given him and Valentine had killed it to show him that to love was to destroy. And he had understood. He had learned the lesson well: If you love someone or something then you will hurt when you lose them or they betray you.

To love was to destroy. They would destroy you or you would destroy them. There was nothing in between. Valentine had not only taught his children this lesson but had ensured they lived it every day.

For Valentine then love was about power as everything in life was. His children had quickly come to understand this. There was after all a reason why none of them had had any partners; just people they had had sex with. Jace would say he cared for Jonathan and Clarissa but he would sacrifice both in a heartbeat if he needed to and he knew the feeling was mutual. It was hard to grow close to your siblings when you were constantly competing for everything. For a long time neither of them sought love; knowing the dangers. Then Clarissa got the Warlock child and despite her denials, it was clear she cared for Madzie and that meant she was her weakness. Jace had known since he had first seen Alec that he could be dangerous; he could end up caring for him. He could end up becoming _his_ weakness and he could never allow that to happen.

Jace had over the years assumed that in terms of relationships the best he could do was to find a woman like Joselyn; broken and bent to his will so she would never betray him but also who would be unable to aid him in any way. Not a liability, not a partner. Someone to ease the lonely nights with and nothing else. However, since Alec had arrived to live with him he had proven there was another way. Alec was everything Jace wasn’t; he loved so easily, so freely. He bent effortlessly and truly didn’t seek power for himself. Jace had never met anyone like him before.

It was Alec’s faithful support, his unwavering admiration, the ease with which he bent that had finally enabled Jace to love, truly love.

Alec was much more than that though. Alec had proven over the last few days as they had detailed their coup attempt that he was as fierce and deadly to Jace’s enemies as he was soft and pliant with Jace himself. Jace could truly not imagine ever wanting anything more or anything else. Alec was perfect in every way. He made it possible for Jace to love. It was as if Alec instinctively knew that Jace couldn’t bent and so he did instead. That he understood that Jace couldn’t appear weak; even for him. As if he just knew and it was ok. That he loved Jace just as he was. That to Alec, Jace was already perfect. No more training, no more tests. Jace was already everything Alec ever wanted and needed. And that was a greater power trip for Jace than even the possibility of leading all of Idris could ever have been.

The day Alec and he had planned for had arrived with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. They both knew it was now or never. If they failed, they were dead but if they succeeded, they had won it all; power, change, freedom!

Jace gave Alec an encouraging smile and a quick and hard kiss on the lips before he entered his father’s study first, Alec following him. If Valentine looked closely, he would see Alec was glamouring something and might guess it was his bow and quiver. However, as soon as Alec entered, he did what he always did; he moved to the side of the room, his head bowed and his eyes to the floor, making himself as invisible as possible.

“Jace?” Valentine asked with a surprised look when Jace and Alec entered. He rose from his chair behind his desk and went towards Jace who met him halfway.

Valentine looked towards Alec but quickly dismissed him as a threat.

“Father,” Jace acknowledged calmly, giving him a cold look, making sure his gaze was challenging enough to keep Valentine’s attention so he would hopefully overlook his own glamour, hiding two side holsters strapped to his hips to hold his weapon of choice; Angel blades.

“What are you doing here?” Valentine asked with a hint of suspicion and puzzlement. “I have to attend a meeting in a few minutes.”

“Do you remember when you told me that to love is to destroy?” Jace asked him darkly.

“I have told you that a lot. I assumed you had learned it by now,” Valentine asked with a hint of perplexity and annoyance at being asked this now, minutes before his important meeting.

“Well, I figured out what that meant,” Jace told him in a sinister tone.

“I know what I meant,” Valentine said crudely, having no patience for these word games and tried to move past Jace.

“I would stay precisely there, father,” Jace warned as he put a hand on Valentine’s chest, stopping him from moving towards the door, his eyes lighting up golden as he activated his angelic powers.

“What is going on, Jace?” Valentine demanded to know in a sharp voice, the voice Jace always used to obey instantly.

“So to love is to destroy….” Jace said darkly and before Valentine could move Jace had his dagger against his throat. “Well, what I think it really means is that if you love someone you destroy them to build them up again so they can help you destroy your enemies.”

Valentine frowned, rising alarm showing in his eyes as he got out, “What are you….”

“Alec, you can shot him now!” Jace ordered, cutting him off, nodding towards Alec.

“What? Jace! No!” Valentine protested as he with wide eyes saw Alec deglamour his bow and before he had time to move Alec had taken an arrow from the quiver on his back and shot Valentine in the right shoulder.

Jace moved a bit back and removed his dagger from Valentine’s throat, only to stab him in the left shoulder with a dark smile.

“Stop!” Valentine ordered as Alec shot another arrow, hitting him in the right leg, making him fall on one knee before Jace.

Alec came over to stand next to Jace, another arrow ready, looking down at Valentine with a dark look.

“Your days of telling me what to do are over!” Jace said menacingly as he ran the dagger across Valentine’s throat, blood going everywhere.

Valentine put his hands to his throat to try and stop the blood, a hint of fear in his eyes as he knew he was dying. Jace enjoyed the look of horror and shock on Valentine’s face as he looked up at him and Alec and then back again, clearly not understanding how this had happened. How Alec had done this. How Jace had gotten the courage to defy him. How they had managed to kill him, defeat him. Together.

“What do you want me to do with the body?” Alec asked when Jace put his dagger away.

Valentine’s body fell to the floor with a loud thump as his life left him, his hands falling away from his throat, his eyes unseeing, blood still escaping his wounds, painting Alec and Jace’s boots red.

“Burn it,” Jace said ominously, looking with hate-filled eyes at the man who had sharped him in so many ways; who had almost managed to destroy his ability to love all together. Then he got an idea and added, “No, wait. Bring the head; burn the rest.”

“Ok,” Alec agreed and took the Angel blade Jace handed him.

Their hands touched as Jace handed it over, handle first and Jace pulled Alec close to him with a possessive and fond look that made Alec smile and blush at the same time.

“You did amazing!” Jace told him as he claimed his lips in a hungry and joyful kiss.

Alec grinned shyly at him when Jace released him, love and affection in his eyes. Jace shook his head in amazement when this amazingly gentle man transformed from his ever faithful and obedient lover to a fierce warrior as Alec effortlessly cut off Valentine’s head with the Angel blade.

Alec threw the Angel blade back to Jace who caught it mid-air and used his steele to draw a rune on the body. It disintegrated at once. Alec gave a satisfied nod at that and picked up Valentine’s head by the hair. Jace grinned in triumph as they walked out of the room after Alec had glamoured the head just in case they would run into any guards.

Jace opened the double doors to the meeting room Valentine had been on the way towards when they had killed him, making the 16 officers waiting inside all turn and look at him. A few had seated themselves by a large table but most were standing and talking around the room. Everyone fell quiet when Jace entered, smiling darkly at them all. Alec followed him and again moved to the side of the room, against the wall, Valentine’s severed head and his own weapons as well as Jace’s two Angel blades still glamoured.

“What are you doing here?” One of the generals asked suspiciously and puzzled as he came over to Jace. He did a hand wave towards Alec and added in a disgusted and dismissive tone, “And with him?”

“We need to talk,” Jace said in a sinister tone. He turned to look at Alec and when he did his gaze softened as he said, “Alec.”

Knowing what he wanted Alec deglamoured Valentine’s severed head and threw it into the middle of the room, the head rolling over the floor. Everyone watched with morbid fascination until the head stopped rolling.

“What?! Is that….?” The general asked shocked.

“Our dear ruler,” Jace supplied helpfully, his voice cold and even. Seeing everyone’s surprise and disbelief he added with dark amusement, “Departed obviously.”

“By the Angel!” The general got out in a horrified tone.

“No. More precisely by Alec and I,” Jace corrected him darkly. He took out his two Angel blades and activated them, making them deglamour as he did so.

“Now, Alec!” Jace ordered as he started to attack the nearest generals, his eyes lighting up golden as he used his powers to aid him.

Alec moved towards him, lying down covering fire with his arrows, killing one after the other of the nearest officers with shots to the head or heart. Within minutes, all 16 officers were dead; helped along by the fact they hadn’t had any real weapons on them.

“Hmm. I had thought that would have taken longer,” Alec commented after the last one had been slayed by Jace’s blade, kicking at one of the dead generals with his foot as he lowered his bow.

Jace grinned in triumph at him as he put his Angel blades away and rushed over to Alec.

“You were marvelous, baby!” Jace said happily and pulled him close with his arms around Alec’s waist.

Alec dropped his bow to the floor and put his arms around Jace’s neck and noticed the faint blood splatter on his face which just made him appear hotter to Alec; his very own perfect golden warrior! Jace kissed him passionately and Alec eagerly kissed back, trying to almost melt into him in an effort to get as close to him as possible. When they drew apart, Jace stroked his cheek affectionately, smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you,” Alec replied to his compliment, his breath coming in gasps, his adrenaline having skyrocketed, making him feel even more aroused by the kiss and closeness to Jace and he could tell Jace felt the same.

Jace laughed and gave him an endearing look as he said with great fondness, “I love how I can make you blush with a compliment while you are standing in a room filled with the dead bodies of our enemies. You are perfect!”

Alec smiled shyly at that as he said warmly, “I love you.”

Jace smiled, loving to hear him say that.

“I love you too, Alec,” Jace told him softly before he forced himself to separate from him.

“Now what?” Alec asked after Jace had handed him his bow, slipping back into his warrior mode.

“Burn the bodies and bring the head. We should go have a talk with my dear siblings and the remaining officers,” Jace said determined and Alec nodded.

Less than one hour later the remaining officers, around twenty of them, Clarissa and Jonathan arrived in the same audience hall where Maryse had handed Alec over to Valentine. Jace was leaning against the table, watching the door, while Alec had remained by the nearby wall, his bow and quiver glamoured again as well as the severed head.

“Why have we all been called here?” One of the officers asked as he, along with the others stopped in front of Jace, cautiously looking around.

“Where is Valentine? What has he asked you to do with us?” Another officer asked suspiciously, used to Jace being Valentine’s loyal lapdog.

“Oh, don’t worry about Valentine. We brought him along,” Jace said with a dark smile and nodded to Alec.

Alec unglamoured the severed head and let it roll out into the middle of the room. Everyone watched as the head rolled with loud gasps of surprise. Alec was paying close attention to everyone’s reactions but most of all Jonathan and Clarissa to determine who was a threat. Neither of Jace’s adopted siblings looked upset over the death of their father; more surprised and fascinated.

“What happened?” Jonathan asked curiously, after giving the severed head a cold look, having no love lost for his father.

“We have had a regime change, dear brother,” Jace informed him calmly.

Jonathan noticed Jace had deglamoured two Angel blades strapped to his hip. Jace’s hand was now resting on the handle of one of his Angel blades, a clear warning in the gesture.

“You killed him?” Jonathan asked surprised; Jace had always been loyal to Valentine up until now.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed. “You can either support me or you can try and defeat me,” Jace went on and nodded almost invisibly to Alec.

Feeling what Jace wanted through their parabatai bond and reading it in his eyes, Alec took out his steele and activated his runes, disregarded by everyone as he always was. Alec held his bow in one hand and a dagger in the other. He moved quickly and silently across the room, bridging the short distance to Jonathan. No one noticed him move before it was too late and Alec had his dagger pressed against Jonathan’s throat.

“Shall I kill him, Jace?” Alec asked coldly, holding the dagger so close to Jonathan’s throat he was drawing a little blood.

“Shall he, Jonathan?” Jace asked, giving him a piercing look as he folded his arms over his chest, making it clear to his adoptive brother he would have no problems giving this order.

“No. I will support your rule,” Jonathan said calmly, having learned after years under Valentine’s rule never to show weakness, never to show fear or defeat.

In that moment, Jonathan realized what had changed; how Valentine’s most loyal and fierce warrior had now turned against him; had in fact defeated him. Alec had happened. That was what had changed.

Jace nodded approvingly as he said, “Good.” His eyes went to Alec and his expression softened a bit as he ordered, “Release him, Alec.”

“Pity,” Alec mumbled darkly as he released Jonathan and put his dagger back in the holster by his hip.

“How about you, sister?” Jace asked, looking directly at Clarissa, having noticed she had not made a move, shown no indication of where she stood in all of this, even when Alec had had his blade against Jonathan’s throat.

“What are your plans?” Clarissa asked evenly, calmly.

“Well, peace with the Downworld and within Idris,” Jace told her, thinking he would make good use of Alec’s strategic mind to make this happen. His expression darkened as he added, “After I have cleaned up after Valentine of course.”

Clarissa nodded and smiled a smile so sweet it was deadly as she said, “I am fine with that. You have my support.”

Jace nodded in acceptance of this, knowing her support, like Jonathan’s, only meant for now. He would have to watch them both but then he would be watching everyone, expecting deceit as Valentine had told him to. He trusted no one and would be preparing for and expecting betrayal from all sides. Expect Alec. Never from Alec. He had proven he was loyal to him and only him and that gift had enabled Jace reach this point.

“Good,” Jace said.

“So…you will be our new leader?” One of the officers asked with a hint of hesitation, clearly unsure where he stood now and with good reason as he might well be part of the cleanup Jace had mentioned.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed strongly, his eyes sweeping the room, daring anyone to challenge him.

“What will **he** be then?” Another officer asked and waved a hand at Alec, giving the dark archer a look filled with disgust, seeing him, like they all had done, as little more than Jace’s whore.

“Alec will be my second in all things,” Jace declared in a firm voice, giving Alec a warm look as he said it that made Alec blush a bit as he smiled back. However, when Alec turned back to face the officers by Jace’s side his gaze was deadly and calm.

“Him?! He might be good at starring at the ceiling but giving him a position of power…” One of the officers started to protest.

“He must be a really good lay!” Another officer added and they both grinned as they gave Alec lustful looks.

“Oh, he is!” Jace said in a cold tone.

Jace’s eyes light up golden as he activated his powers and before the two officers could react Jace had pulled out his Angel blade and cut of their heads, making the remaining officers gasp in shock. Clarissa cast Jace an annoyed look as she wiped at some blood splatter she had gotten on her blouse.

“However, he is also **mine** and mine **alone** so no one speaks of Alec like that **ever** again!” Jace warned menacingly.

“You…..killed them?!” An officer said in shock, looking at the dead officers with surprise, unable to fully believe they had been killed for calling out this….whore Jace seemed to have gotten so fond of.

“My blouse,” Clarissa complained under her breath, making it clear where her priorities and sympathies lied.

She looked back at Jace, giving him a small nod to indicate she was completely fine with him killing the whole lot of them if he so preferred.

“Does anyone else seem to have issues with Alec being my second?” Jace asked threatening, looking around at the remaining officers. As he moved his head to look at them in turn he also raised his Angel blade and pointed it at them.

“No, no,” One officer said, shaking his head.

“Great choice,” Another said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Most certainly. Just what I thought,” Another officer quickly added.

“Yes, yes,” An officer agreed.

Alec rolled his eyes at the officers before he turned to give Jace a fond look as he said, “How very compliant they have become.”

Jace grinned at his lover, seeing he had won. Idris was his! His to rule and control! Alec by his side and in his bed; loyal, faithful and ever loving. Everything he had ever wanted had come true.

“Come here!” Jace said with a smirk as he pulled Alec into a possessive kiss with an arm around his waist, still holding his Angel blade with the other hand.

“Idris, we are facing a new era without Valentine. A new ruler, a new age of peace and prosperity,” Clarissa declared, ever the cunning sibling and thus making sure she was getting on the winning side.

“All hail Jace Herondale!” All the officers said in unison.

Jace smirked triumphantly as he released Alec and walked to the middle of the large wooden table, where Valentine had used to sit.

“Alec, come sit here by me,” Jace ordered with a smile and a fond look as he sat down, nodding to the chair to his right.

“Always,” Alec said as he smiled softly.

Alec went to the chair Jace had indicated and sat down.

“So, everyone sit down and let’s start to plan out how this new Idris will look like. Starting with freeing the Downworlder prisoners, stopping the experiments and getting rid of all Valentine’s loyal supporters. Starting with Maryse and Robert Lightwood. You and you; go have them arrested and placed in the dungeon. I want them and all Valentine’s supporters either deruned or killed within this first week of my rule,” Jace ordered, pointing at two officers as he spoke.

“Yes, sir!” The officers Jace had pointed to agreed and left to get the Lightwoods.

The remaining officers started to sit down around the table.

Jonathan was about to sit down next to Alec but Jace gave him a death stare so he sat next to Jace instead and Clarissa sat next to Alec.

“Are you ok with this? They are your parents,” Jace whispered softly into Alec’s ear while everyone got seated, his words muffled by the sounds of chairs moving.

His words didn’t mean that Jace was offering to change his position on their punishment but if it disturbed Alec he would see if he could offer something that would make him worry less about it.

“Yes. They brought this on themselves. You are my family now. You, Izzy and Max. I have no need for anything else,” Alec whispered back in a strong and certain tone, smiling warmly at Jace as he said it.

“You are perfect. You know that?” Jace mumbled as he stroked Alec’s cheek, enjoying how he leaned into the touch.

“Thank you,” Alec purred with a happy smile and a faint blush, clearly enjoying the praise like a cat loves sunlight.

“I wouldn’t have had the courage to take power like this without you being mine,” Jace admitted in a low whisper.

“I am sure you would but if I helped then I am happy,” Alec said modestly, blushing even further and his smile widened at the notion he had helped the man he loved; the man who to him, in his mind, was perfect.

“I love you, Alec,” Jace said firmly strongly, uncaring that everyone heard; in fact, he wanted everyone to hear him.

Valentine had been wrong and his death proved it. Loving Alec had turned out to be the best thing Jace had ever done. This might not be a fairytale kind of love but this was **his** love and he would kill or die to protect it!

“I love you too,” Alec said tenderly, his eyes shining with emotions, overjoyed at hearing Jace say these words to him, here, in front of everyone.

Alec had wanted someone to love him his whole life; he had wanted someone to love his whole life. As soon as he had seen Jace, he had known he had been the one he had been waiting for. He had thought Jace would never want him; that he would never be good enough for him.

Alec touched Jace’s necklace around his neck, the physical reminder that Jace wanted him, wanted the whole world to know he was his. Jace wanted him; wanted him to be his so much that he would kill anyone who threatened that! That thought alone made Alec smile happily in awe and amazement.

Furthermore, Alec had never believed in Valentine’s rule and had always wanted to save the Downworlders and bring peace to his people; stop the bloodshed. With Jace in power, he had ensured this. His life was perfect. He could not have asked for anything more. He was sure of it.

“Thank you for being mine,” Jace said heartfelt, meaning more than just Alec belonging to him, Alec loving him but thanks for Alec wanting to, being able to, needing to, love him in precisely the way Jace wanted and needed him to love him.

“I am happy you let me be yours,” Alec said warmly, lovingly as he leaned closer and closed his eyes, hoping for a kiss.

Alec didn’t have to wait long; Jace kissed him with all his strength and power, all his possessiveness and love. He made it clear to Alec and to everyone else in the room that Alec was **his** and no one would **ever** take him from him!

No one would ever again oppose the golden warrior nor dare to even consider speaking ill of the dark archer by his side, well aware that Jace would strike down anyone who even considered it. While Jace ruled with strength and authority, no one had any doubt that there was power behind the throne; Alec’s watchful gaze and understated strength brought stability and political finesse to Jace’s wild and unbending power.

Throughout his whole life Alec would always look at Jace as if he had hung the moon and would remain fiercely loyal to him. Alec brought a calm to the fire Jace held within, a smoothing balm over a troubled soul. Throughout his life, Alec remained the only person Jace ever had and ever would proudly and publically, often and constantly, proclaim his love for and to, having found that in this love laid the true strength of his power and the foundation of his entire rule.

Idris prospered under Jace’s rule and Alec’s guidance. Within the first year there was peace with the Downworld and all of Valentine’s previous supporters were either dead or de-runed; Maryse and Robert being among the latter.

Jace and Alec adopted three children together; one of them the blue-skinned Warlock boy Alec had tried to liberate. Jace ruled Idris all of his life with Alec by his side. They became the most beloved rulers of all time; starting a long line of rulers, of benevolent Emperors, who ruled with a just but firm hand over Idris for many many years. The Herondales became the longest ruling line of all time as the title as Emperor of Idris was passed on from generation to generation.

There were stories and legends of Jace and Alec for years after their defeat of Valentine. The parabatai pair who had defied a tyrant and changed the fate of a nation; changed the future of the whole Shadow World. Their loyalty to each other was unmatched and their fierceness in battle beyond approach. The bond between them had been forged from blood and pain, love and need and was unbreakable. Not even death separated them. They were truly parabatai; one soul in two bodies. Forever.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story then kudos and a comment would mean the world to me (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> I would be so very happy if you would comment. I know this pairing is not very popular so it would be very motivating to hear from you. Or as mentioned a kudos.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
